i always be with you
by princesskisara
Summary: sai is back!what is the dark hour? and her cousin is dead. what happent with akira? and for the first time Akira experience it him self? and finnaly 2 from 3 mysterious person who fem Hikaru met reveal them self. who are they?
1. Chapter 1

" I ALWAYS BE WITH YOU"

Author note:

This is my first fic , so please forgive my weird English. Since English is not my first language. Basically I just merge hikaru nogo story with persona 3 story line not erything same since I would change it depend on the story goes. This story take place after the story and manga end so it would be contain a spoiler.

Note: hikaru shindo is a girl so, it would be normal love story.

Disclaimer: hikaru no go is belong to yumi hotta, I just borrow it to my own story

Here we go!

Chapter 1

" i have an omiai, so I would go on date to night" akira said after thay play several game to day, as usuall thye would get an some argue but today for surprises they don't argue because touya announcement, "who is she touya?" hikaru asked in shocked. She never thinking touya would interest in omiai thing'y since he never show it."she is a daughter from my father best friend , her name is mayura seno" akira answer while he clearing the stone from the goban. Congratulation ! now you would got your wife touyakun" hikaru said with smile, even that is a weak smile. And akira realize that. Umm….. shindosan, are you alright? Akira asked. " I am okay, I…. beter leave, I don't want to disturbed your dating. " hikaru said then turn to leave.

After wave ichikawa good bye, hikaru out the go salon. I don't get it, why I am felt like this? Hikaru though to her happen to me? When akira told her he got omiai. She felt a slight of pain in her heart . but because she cant find the answer she just walk home.

" I am home " " hikaru! You got a letter , and I put your letter in you room" spoke her mother from the kitchen. "Okay mom, thank" said hikaru then she run upstairs to her room and found the white envelope in her desk.' Its from sto nii-san' hikaru said to her self. She tore the envelope take the letter out and read.

Dear hikaru-chan,

Helloo. How are you hikaru chan? It's been 4 years since I graduated from yasogami elementary school and move to Nagoya. I am in gekkokan high school now. You know I am miss you a lot ,,,,

I heard you become pro go player and manage to become top pro. Waw…. That great. You are great, you are a girl, 16 years old , and you was also student in high school. Right? Because I though your father would worried if his lovely daughter cant countinous hers school because turn became atlet.

Oh yeah almost forgot, I am engaged with yukiko now. I am hope you still remember that yukiko is my girlfriend since elementary, and you know her either. With this letter I also give our pic.

Sorry….! Don't get mad okay! I know you get mad because I am not invited you to our party, because the party would be held in next saturday and Sunday. So I hope you wouldnt mind to come to Nagoya. Since you never come to Nagoya I also wouldn't mind to give a free tour and i also show you my school.

From magazine I read, you already have a boy friend right? Why dont you take him with you and introduce him to me, you know I want to know the boy who will take care of you more than me . this is my dorm phone 0383 xxxx xxxx , call me if you agree and I would pick you at train station.

Okay that it for know, I have to go somewhere else to take care of something. I hope I cant meet you in Nagoya on Saturday. Byee,,,,

Your lovely older brother

Seto sanji

I miss you setonii-san, yukiko-chan. hikaru though to her self while she was smiling. She smilling when she read setonii-san letters. She put the letter in the table in and back to her bed memorizing.

Flash back

The a little tomboy girl stand in front yasogami elementary school gate . her older brother boy seto sanji had been passed with the highest grade." Setonii-san, are you want to go know? You had just graduated, and still have vacation so I think you don't need to go know the tomboyish little sister ask the tears start wealing in her eyes. "I am sorry, hikaru chan. I have to go now there is a lot think I need to do when I arrive in Nagoya " the older brother said with a sad smile . the little sister begin to sob. The older brother give hugh to his little sister and give a kiss in her fore head. The boy turn get in to the car who had waiting for him and leave….

End of flash back

I think I would tell my mother so I can go to Nagoya at Saturday. I wonder how will setonii-san react if he seen hikaru . hikaru had been chance a lot sice then…. She chuckled to her self and go to sleep.

"Morning hikaru-chan." Said amano when thy meet at go institude. " good morning,amino-san" answer hikaru. To day you would face the 8-dan player right." kashima nawaki 8-dan" answer hikaru with nodded. " well, good luck then hikaru chan" "arigatou" with that hikaru headed to the game room. Waya and isumi also have a match to day while touya havent because his familly busyness. Yes an omiai she think about that she felt a slight of pain in her heart. No, i have concentrating to my game to day. So dont thinking about that. Though hikaru to her self

Game to day was though game. But hikaru not felt challenge like touya gave but still she cant think of easy on him beside he would get 8-dan without nothing. And the result waya kun kun lose while me and isumi win. " what happen to you today isumi? Your game is distracted to day" ask waya when we walk out from go institute together . " nothing, its only a bad dream, beside i still manage to win waya" defended isumi " yeah, that good you can still manage to win, but isumi kun if you want to tell us . I willingly to become a listener" ask hikaru with smile. "arigatou shindo san " answer isumi with smile either.

" oh yeah, i cant come to the study grup on Saturday " " what happent shindo san? Ask waya "i will go to nagoya on that day for my cousin engaged party." answer hikaru calmly. " waw... Engaged ? I dont know you have a sibling shindo san" said waya . Yes, i have his name is seto sanji. Setonii-san mother is s older from my mother so he 2 year more older than me " explained hikaru. 'Well, then have fun shindo-san". Ask isumi when they out of building and then go separated way.

" hikaru chan." hikaru turn around and see akari her childhood friend run to her way . "ara, akari-chan, what happen?" ask hikaru " hikaru-chan there is a fortune teller in that mall. Please go with me ! Ask akari while she took hikaru hand to go with her. Hikaru sighed akari love fortune or yeah you know what.

When they arrive in the from the teller there is a woman weird looks who have a loot a ring in her ring. When the woman see hikaru. She talk with the excitement in her voices. She said you will meet again with person who you love but in the future you will face darkness. And you must solved that darkness. Hikaru blinked at the woman statement and the woman turn to akari talk to akari for a moment then leave

Darkness? Hikaru though to her self . What is that suppost to meant." hikaru! Hiiikkkaaarruuu...! Scream akari called her name " what happent to you hikaru ? Ah you must be tired , i am sorry hikaru chan i take you here without you permission" ask akari with apologing looks. " its okay akari. Now lets go home" ask hikaru with smile.

A/N : okay thats for know. There is would be romance in the future but not now . Since i must follow the storyline . Let me know if you want this story continous or not. I would release the next chapter next week R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:

I am sorry because my bad grammar and my clumsy finger. Really I got hyper when typed so it can't help. Well I hope this chapter would be better than previous one so. Here we go!

Chapter 2: dream, reunion, and fortune.

Where am I? What is it? Hikaru Though to her self. It is a dream? Hikaru stand in the darkness fog. Shindo started to walk and then he heard a voice. What do you want? If you seek the true then find us. The voices said again. Who are you ? hikaru said loudly what are you doing here? Hahaha….. Answer those voices. So she starts running. She doesn't know how long she had been running and saw 3 people behind the fogs. One of them is a woman. Interesting ….. The girl said. I want to try you power … she said again. Who are you? Ask hikaru shakily.

STOP THAT! Demanded the elder man. Yes, stop being childish! The other man spoke. But…. The girl complained. Then the girl turns and leaves. We will meet again said the elder man after that the fog bolted and hikaru became unconscious.

When hikaru woke up she found her self dry with sweat. Oh my god that was a weird dream hikaru thought to her self. She was in the guest room at dormitory where seto sanji and yukiko amagi lives.

And then she heard to door knocked. "Come in" hikaru said. And the door opened revealing the black long hair girl with pink sakura flower yukata it was yukiko amagi. Seto sanji fiancé. "Morning dear….. C'mon get dressed. We are going tour to the city" yukiko chatted happily." OK… I'll be ready in 10 minute" answered hikaru. Yukiko was more beautiful than where she was in inaba. I am surprised if there is lot of her male friend except setonii-san who also like her. But their rival is seto sanji he was manage to become top 3 in gekkoukan high school (the best school in Japan). hikaru shake her head and begun to dress and go to the lobby dorm where yukiko is waiting for her.

After we goes shopping at pawlownia mall. We were going to Nagasaki shrine to make a few wish. When we enter the shrine there is a miko approaching us. " welcome in our shrine " the miko greeted us." I see …. Your eyes….. Its interesting "the miko looked straight to hikaru.

"Thank you" answered politely. "No, it's not like that. You will encounter the miss fortune in your future, and when the time has come. If you failed you will lost your future forever "the miko "are you giving a fortune?" ask hikaru smiled. The miko only smiled and she continuously spoke" but I also see you will meet again with someone important to you and he will accompany you as long as you life. After said that the miko turned and leave.

"Wow….. Perhaps she talking about your boy friend" teased yukiko. "HE IS NOT MY BOY FRIEND. AND please yukiko-san. He had an omiai so STOP THAT!" retorted hikaru. There is a slight blush in her face. Yukiko laughed when she saw a slight blush in her little sister face.

Hikaru is annoyed if seto sanji and yukiko teased her about her relationship with touya Akira. Since she arrived in Nagoya these two couple always fine the way to teased her.

Flash back

Hikaru had just out of train when yukiko and seto sanji arrive to the train station to pick "hikaru-chan. You are hikaru shindo, aren't you? Hikaru want to answer 'no I am not but instead yes, I am. But how did you know it's me?" seto sanji smile then pointed to her bleached bangs. Hikaru nodded.

"Um…. Where is your boyfriend hikaru-Chan?" ask hikaru while he looked around to see if there is someone else who also with her. "Hmm… I don't have a boy friend setonii-san . And everything in go weekly go published about our relationship is not true" " oh I see….." setonii-san said. "Well if you have found your boyfriend tell us okay! Faster is better" said setonii-san with smirk. "SETTTTOONIIIISSSSAAANNN" shouted hikaru loudly. Damn setonii-san he always loves to teased me.

End of flashback

After hikaru and yukiko prayed at shrine. Yukiko show her little sister her school. Hikaru really amazed when she saw gekkoukan high building. The building is huge. That was clearly that was only the best student can enter this school. Though hikaru to her self. "yukiko-chan, hikaru-Chan" these two girl turn around to see seto sanji approaching "I am Sorry but yukiko-chan and hikaru-Chan you must return to the dorm right know. The chairman wants to speak with us "seto sanji looked very seriously

"Its okay yukiko-san, I can't play go in my own room" answered hikaru calmly. I wonder what happen. Hikaru thought to herself.

Sai I hope you saw me know. I am stronger know sai. Some day I hope I can play you again. I have managed to enter the main tournament honinbo. Kissei and tengen. And the 3 rd preliminary of meijin tournament. And the tears fell down in her check. I miss you big bro. I miss when my big bro lectured me how to be a good girl and I miss everything about sai fujiwara. Her big bro, her mentor and also her friend.

Without her realized hikaru make a wish. God. Please… I want to meet him again. If hikaru the open her eye again, she will see star falling in the sky that night. Give it sight that god already answer her pray.

Hikaru. Wake up. I want to play! There is whisper her head but she ignores it and continuous sleeping.

Hikaruuuuuu-chaaaaan! WWaaaakkkeee uuup! Gezzz. You sleep a lot hikaru recognized these voice. Hikaru eyes shout opened those voices. It could be sai?

"Sai" shouted hikaru, in front of him stand a guy with purple long hair and white long hat sai fujiwara.

"hikaru-Chan" sai spoke softly

A/N; well we are started to in to persona 3 story. I am sorry. And a slight hikaru no go in this chap. for everyone who only love hikaru no go story I am sorry. I am must following the storyline after all. Actually would update last Friday. But I got a fever so I cannot update because I must sleep all day at home so sorry. And please review so I know what you think about my story, so if you want this continuo I try my best to update this week

Lola: thank for your review, yes you are right. Merge 2 different story is a lot difficult. So it would require May hard work on this fic. I would try my best to make up this fic.

Lovely mokona: thanks and I am sorry since I got hyper when I started this fic. It can be helped if there is a wrong typed. What do you think about this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: school entrance exam. Incident in lift.

Note: I wouldn't use quotation mark to mind conversation between hikaru and sai. For sai conversation i'll give bolt font for word, And yes, sai is back know

Sai! Hikaru shouted happily. you are back…. You are back. Hikaru dashing to her big bro ghost. She hugged him tight as tight as she could, tights enough to fell his warm. Sai rubbed her head with his hand. **'I am glad to see you again hikaru-Chan'**, said sai softly while he rubbed her head. Hikaru buried her head in his chest happily

'**I am glad to see you again hikaru-Chan. I miss you my dear little sister'** said sai while he rubbed her head. That word caused hikaru to smile and he let her hug over.

'** well hikaru-chan, this room was not your room. wasn't it?' **sai asked while he turn around to see the room.

'yes, we are at the guest room in iwatodai dormitory. where my big brother sato sanji live as long as he was school.' hikaru explained to her big brother ghost, and sai just nodded

The door being knocked make hikaru happiness fadded for a while. Then she said. "Come in" the door opened and seto sanji appeared with serious mode in his face.

" Hikaru-chan, are you busy?" seto spoke, "no, I wasn't. What going on setonii-san? Hikaru ask with confused look in her face

"Hikaru-Chan, I know you had been busy with your pro match and all, I want to know about your grade at school, when we were in yasogami elementary. You had been managed to become top 3 in your …." before seto could finish his sentence. Hikaru spoke in interrupted.

"NOO…. SETONII-SAN. I….. I mean … since I've been busy with my match and you know….. I almost in the main tournament so… I think for my school grade it's…..its just average grade "hikaru muttered in slowly. Her head bowed know. She doesn't have enough courage to see her big brother eyes.

After silence for a few moment. Setonii-san finally spoke "well… hikaru-Chan. I hoped you would try hard for your own future, because… I want you to take gekkoukan high school entrance exam for your 2nd year"

Hikaru jaws dropped open. And hikaru shouted "YOU MUST BE KIDING. OH MY GOD! Setonii-san I was not a smart as you. And you want to see me failed? Gekkoukan high school had high GPA. SETONII-SAN MY GPA IS NOT ENOUGH TO ENTER YOUR SCHOOL."

"Relax hikaru-chan. I've know your GPA is not enough, but you still could enter if you got high record in entrance exam"setonii-san said. Know he brought smile in his face.

"Please hikaru-Chan, try it okay?" setonii-san whined.

Hikaru couldn't say no to his big brother especially when he was whinned. "Alright, I would try my best" hikaru said while she sighed.

A week later

Today is Thursday. Hikaru had a match for today. There is a lot happen since she got back from Nagoya. She already talked to her parent about seto sanji wishes and her mother worried."honey, are you sure you want to move to gekkoukan high school?" that her mother said Yes, it was the same worried who hikaru felt.

Sai! What do you think about this? Hikaru asked to her big brother ghost.

'**It's up to you hikaru-Chan, but …. I have a felling seto-san was definitely hiding something from us. But unfortunately I had no idea what it is'. **Say spoke while he covered his face behind his fan. Hikaru stunned.

'**Hikaru-Chan! Let think about seto-san later. Now concentrated to your game'**.sai spoke again to bring hikaru back from her long though.

You right. Hikaru said with nodded.

"Good morning, hikaru-Chan" greeted someone. Hikaru turn around to recognized amano-san.

"Good morning, amano-san"said hikaru while she bowed her head.

"How about you're feeling today? You know…. We're not expecting less from our princess of go." Said amano-san.

"I would try my best" said hikaru politely

"Hanagawa-9 Dan. He is not as strong as the other 9 Dan but I'm sure you could win this match. Isn't it? Comment amano-san.

"I don't know about his skill, but I wont go easy on him today" hikaru said politely.

"Good luck then " amano-san then turn around and leave to his office.

At lunch time

'Sai?' said hikaru to his big brother ghost.

'**just keep concentrated on your game hikaru-Chan, you can win this match' said her big bro with smile.' I know you are worried right know, but…. Let talked about it later okay….. You must win that match hikaru-Chan. if you win this you would be closer with the main tournament**' said sai softly,

Hikaru just nodded to her big bro. hikaru match to day was the 2nd match in the 3rd preliminary in the meijin league. If hikaru win this match she would be closer with the main tournament.

**Hikaru-Chan! We must hurry. The lunch time would be over in a few minute**. Sai said to hikaru. Hikaru the stop up and rushed to the game room.

After the game

After marked her win to the score sheet hikaru turn around and spotted touya Akira who was also win his game. "Please write my wining by resignation. Shindo-san "hi said with smile hikaru nodded and wrote the mark win for toya in score sheet.

"So you win your match? Against whom?" hikaru said after wrote in the scorer sheet and know she headed to the elevator with touya.

"Sakurano 9 Dan and your opponent are…." Touya answer in while he was thinking .

"Hanagawa 9 Dan" hikaru finished his sentence for him. And the door of elevator open and both teen in to elevator.

"By the way. How was your date with mayura seno?" ask hikaru-Chan to change the subject.

"Seno-san is polite girl, but….. I don't think I could handle her life style….." Akira said coolly.

"life style? What do you mean… touya-kun…" ask hikaru with a slight confused in her face.

"Mayura seno was an actress, shindo-san….. So…. You know I think I am wasn't like when she was using a short dress, and being kissed by other man. And something likes that…" explained touya

"I see. But do you like her? Asked hikaru seriously. Touya didn't answer hikaru question.

"Tou…" before hikaru could finish her sentence the lamp light off and "BUMP" the elevator stopped moving. It caused the both teens fallen to the floor .

"AUGH…" scream both of them . "oh my god! Now we got trapped in here" hikaru said in fearing.

akira crawled in the dark to search en emergency call. He pressed the speaker button and talk

"halo…. I was being locked in the elevator here with shindo hikaru. Could you please to open the elevator door?"

" thank goodness, who is this? And are you alright? The voices from the speaker said.

" yes, I am fine , and my name is touya akira" akira answer.

"ahh… touya-kun, I am sorry we try our best to repaired the elevator as quick as we could. Just hang on there. Ok? The voices from the speaker spoke again.

So akira just sat on the floor and waiting to elevator to be repaired.

Akira p.o.v

'Oh my god! This is my worst nightmare, being trapped in the dark elevator'akira though to himself wile he sat down in the wall….

"Shindo-san, are you alright?" i asked the girls who also trapped in the elevator.

"yes,I am fine. what happenning?".hikaru asked. her voices sounded trembling from the darkness.

"well... i though there was some trouble with elevator. they said would try thier best to repaired, just hung on there okay?" akira ask in concerned.

"o...kkay..." hikaru answered still in trembling voices.

After 30 minute the elevator lamp is finally turned on . thank goodness though akira . and he saw shindo hikaru sat in floor with hand in her akira stand up to headed to the girl.

"shindo-san, could you stand ?" I asked while offering my hand to help her. and hikaru accepted akira offered " thanks touya-kun" she answered politely.

"touya-kun, you have been smart in English. Haven't you?" asked hikaru in determined face. I was surprised with her face.

" yes, why?" I asked her back.

" touya-kun could you please teach me in English, I needed to improve my record to my entrance exam to gekkoukan high school" hikaru ask with her angelic face.

I was blinked in a few moment. " you would move to gekkoukan high school? In Nagoya…. Shindo-san , its far from here…." I said. With a slight worried in my voices .

" I know, its far….. but I think of it as a challenge. I try my best to make it balanced . my go pro career and my school grade. That why I need you're help touya-kun " ask hikaru with prey hand mode in front of me.

I sighed. " alright, I'll teach you on English "

" thank you, touya-kun. "she answered with a huge smile in her face.i responsed with smile back. A slight joy lit up in my heart I don't know what it is . and I think I would thinking about it later.

After that the elevator started moving again down to the 1st floor .

No p.o.v

Hikaru and akira stepped out from elevator down the hall went out from the building not knowing there was 3 person in darkness had been watched them.

" interesting inded" said the girl. one from the 3 person in the darkness.

" well, enough for now... let go!" demanded the older man. then the 3 person disapeared.

A/N : that for my next chapter actually I planned to update yesterday but my friend want to read it and I would like to know their opinion. so sorry for being late .what do you think about this chapter more bad or more better then the previous one? And please review.

Katsakura: thank you for read and review my horrible fic, well i try my best to make this fic since I believe there was still wrong grammar in this chapter. hope you dont mind to read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Touya-kun, my big brother Seto Sanji would like to meet you" said Hikaru after their tutoring study session finished. After the incident in the lift they had been met every Thursday to teach Hikaru English to help her prepared to Gekoukkan high school entrance exam.

"I would like to meet him Shindo-san" answered touya Akira politely.'

"Okay then. I'll tell him, Seto sanji is polite guy, smart and he were the best student in gekkoukan high school, also nice guy so I am sure you would like him" explained Hikaru cheerfully. Akira nodded

"Ne, Touya-kun how was your date with Seno Mayura-san?" Hikaru asked to changed subject.

"I think…. I don't know if I can't stand with her life"Akira said while he was rubbed her chin.

"Well, you could adapt with her life style Touya-kun, it was the risk from her job as an actress" ask Hikaru smiling.

"No Shindo-san, I can't accept woman who let the other man kiss her easily. Beside I don't think she would stop her career just to marry me…" said Akira calmly.

"Well. Did you ask her about being a house wife when you are get married? Ask Hikaru again

"No… I didn't, but I have a feeling she would say no even if I asked, you know Shindo-san she look really liked her job". Answer Akira calmly.

"How did you know she would say no? You even haven't asked…." Hikaru said with serious expression in her face. Akira stunned. And know back to rubbed his chin thinking.

After a few moment of thinking he smiled. "Alright, I would try to ask her then" answered Akira softly.

Hikaru responded with smile and she said" I'll better go know….. You know tomorrow would be my biggest event of day." Hikaru said again.

Touya nodded." Good luck with your exam, I wished you would get enter gekoukkan high school shindo-san" touya said to cheer her up.

"Thank you, I have to passed because Setonii-san would give me a long lecture if I failed Touya-kun" hikaru said with the little worried in her face. Akira chuckled softly.

"Well, I think I and Seto-san could be a great friend then." teased Touya.

Hikaru snorted softly and begun to laugh." alright then bye Touya-kun" asked Hikaru as she was turned to leave.

_At shindo residence. Hikaru's room_

'Sai, want to play game to night?' offered Hikaru to her big bro ghost.

'Is it okay Hikaru-Chan? Tomorrow would be you exam day…' asked Sai with concerned,

'It's okay. It was kind of relaxing for me' answered Hikaru, she put a goban in the middle room and then Sai sat the opposite of goban. And then the game begun

After the match

'You had getting stronger Hikaru-Chan' comment Sai wile hikaru clearing up the goban.

'Yes, but still I wasn't a strong as you' replied Hikaru her eyes still focused but Sai could tell her focus wasn't in game.

'Hikaru-can, are you nervous?' Sai asked with a slight worried in his face

'No, Sai … I have a confidence for my exam tomorrow, but…' Hikaru stopped she was thinking about something.

'What is it hikaru Chan?'Sai asked. His eyes grown bewildered now.

'It was about Setonii-san. He acted weird lately. Sai don't you remember when he asked a request to move and take the entrance exam to entered gekkoukan high school. Well I considered that as a little forced more than a request'

Sai silenced at the moment. His eyes are utterly focused now…. Hikaru only saw it when in belong to go outside go that it was when 4 years go in incident in inaba. 2 girls died in strange position and a young girl was in critic condition. The time she discovered her power" persona" or we call "the other self"  
seto sanji and yukiko amagi are having their own persona to….. There was also 8 other people who also have a persona. There are Yosuke hanamura, Chie satonaka. Kanji tatsumi, Rise kujikawa, Naoto shirogane, Teddy, Hon suyong and Ko younha.

'Sai what do you think?' asked Hikaru worriedly.

'I am sorry hikaru-Chan, I can't tell you anything now, because….. I don't know anything either. Said Sai sadly.

'But, big bro…. I have a felling this was something… urgent' muttered Hikaru.

Sai sighed and said 'let talk about it later. Remember you have some sleep for you exam tomorrow' said Sai again.

Hikaru nodded and headed to the bathroom to get a shower, chance with her pajama and went to sleep,

A few months later.

Hikaru had a Dan match today so. Here she is in go association. The match is tough but Hikaru had been managed to win the match. So after she marked her win in score sheet. Hikaru walk headed to the lift. She asks to sai.' Sai what do you think about my game earlier?'

'You had been grown stronger Hikaru-Chan' Sai answer with a huge smile on his face.

And Hikaru smile on Sai compliment. After that hikaru push a lift button and before the lift opened some one calling her name.

"Shindo-san!" she turned around to recognized Waya and Isumi run after her.

"Hai guys, how your game was?" Hikaru asked cheerfully.

"Isumi won but…. I lose" Waya answer with sadness in his face.

"Ouw… its okay. Just try your best okay. "Asked Hikaru to make Waya happy.

"Yeah, I going to win my next match" said Waya while he clenched his fist in front of his face. Hikaru smile in relief but soon she noticed stern look in Isumi face.

"Isumi-san, are you alright?" Hikaru asked with a slight worried in her face.

Isumi shook his head and answer" nothing important, Shindo-san"

"But you looked distracted Isumi-san. Tell us what going on? Didn't I tell you I willing to be a listener….." Hikaru asked again. She was sure there is some think wrong with his distracted face.

Finally Isumi sighed and spoke" another nightmare"

"What kind a nightmare? Are you after a creepy ghost, or maybe weeding with an ugly woman…?" Waya asked with his joking face.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT WAYA, I WOULDN'T SCARE WITH OF KIND OF DREAM" Isumi shouted to Waya face.

Hikaru sweet dropped and sighed." Isumi-san right Waya-san .its must be something more creepy, beside I though Isumi was not kind a guy who scared with a ghost" Hikaru spoke again.

"You are right. Sorry Isumi-san" Waya asked with apology look.

"Well….." Hikaru asked while waiting Isumi to begin his face look so serious know.

"Do you have imagined about our town change?" Isumi asked again.

"Change?" both Waya and Hikaru ask with questioned look in their face while Sai observed with his determined look.

"Well last night I walked back home after shopping grocery on the "K supermarket" once there was no different but, when in come midnight …. I felt like around me change... it's really creepy, and I also saw coffin on the street, all elecktricity was off. And…. Its really I also saw blood everywhere" Isumi finally ending his story.

Now. Waya, Hikaru and Sai face turned to determined.

But suddenly Waya spoke with laugh "well, it is creepy, but it's just a dream right? So, there is nothing worry about it" Isumi nodded slowly. A slight smile appears in Hikaru face. But in she was though in her mind seriously.

Shindo resident

"Tadaima" Hikaru said when she got in to the house.

"Okaeri, Hikaru dear. You got a phone from gekkoukan high school….. You passed the exam" said her mother she was very happy Hikaru had finally managed to pass gekkoukan exam entrance.

Hikaru perplexed and said "really mom? Oh my god I have to tell Setonii-san about this" Hikaru really happy. Now she would go to the same school as her brother and her future sister in law.

"no need Hikaru dear, he is already know about this Seto sanji had just called this morning and he said he would come next week and also would stay in our house" her mother explaining with a bright smile on her face.

"REALLY…, YAY "Hikaru said while she was jumping happily. Ne…. mom did Setonii-san told you how long he would stay in our house? Hikaru now begged her mom with her puppy dog's eyes.

Her mother chuckled when she saw it. Now she realized how her daughter missed her big brother too much and said." yes, he said to me that he and Yukiko-chan would stay in our house in two days."

"Yay, yay"Hikaru said cheerfully and rush to her own room. She opened the door and jumped to her bed.

Sai watched his little sister with smile but a determined look on his face. He knows his little sister had been liked to Seto Sanji but she never had a chance to tell him because Seto sanji had been dating with Yukiko Amagi . But she still happy for him by only be his little sister. And Sai hope Hikaru-chan would find another boy to falling in love with.

'Hikaru i want to watch TV?' Sai said as pointed a small box TV with his fan. Hikaru nodded and pressed the on button and TV turned to on.

There is the actress infotainment shown on TV. A girl with hair long shoulder hair shown with a guy with brown hair like setonii-san hair. The reporters give her a lot of questioned to the actress.

'Who is that guy Mayura-san?' said the reporter to the actress the actress didn't give an answer. She was only gave smile to the reporter. The girl wore sexy dress until her knees. Sai perplexed when he saw the girl and spoke.

'Now I understand why Touya-kun couldn't accept her. Look at her dress.'

Hikaru gasped in Sai comment' it's her job Sai, beside Mayura seno is an international actress. That way people in outside Japan had been wore' Hikaru explained to Sai.

'What? Did you mean we must follow their way …? I don't think i would agree with that Hikaru' said Sai angrily.

Hikaru sighed. Then she saw that boy hug her until his hand touched Mayura chest. Hikaru blinked.

'She was let him touched her chest?' Hikaru though to her self.

'Now I understood why Touya-kun doesn't like her. She was suppose to be not letting random man touched her. Especially she had been already had an omiai. Poor Touya-kun . Though Hikaru again.

After watched that scene on TV Hikaru turned of TV. Run upstairs toward her room. She opened the room, and sat at her bed. While Sai followed her while he was mumbled angrily.

'Sai, I know you angry but please stop it, we never know about Mayura seno after all' Hikaru said in distressed look on her face.

'Oh, sorry about that Hikaru-Chan. yeah you are right' said Sai again

'So how about play a few game' Hikaru said with happy and took the goban in the middle room.

Sai smiled and sat on the opposite of goban. And the game begins.

Meanwhile in some where in Nagoya.

There is 3 person in the darkness watched for a group from the distance. A small group with 5 young teenagers. 3 men and 2 women. The group had been out from the high building after defeated a strong shadow and know headed back to the head quarter.

"Well, well…. Another our wonder full creature had been destroyed" asked the older man.

"We have to stop them". Another man responded. The older man chuckled evilly and answers

"Don't need to worry. I had already have planed for them, especially for the men with white hair and for the girl with black long hair. And for everyone who dare to interfere with us"

"Ah, I see" the girl spoke then the 3 person chuckled evilly.

Saturday. Tokyo cyber mall

"'c'mon Isumi. Cheer up" asked waya as he slide his arm to Isumi shoulder. But Isumi remained passive. We had agreed to come to Tokyo mall to celebrate Isumi winning in the final 1st preliminary. He got advanced to 2nd preliminary in Jyudan league. Well…. This is not big at all but since this is the first time isumi got to the 2nd preliminary, they had decided to celebrated but Isumi remained silence Hikaru started wondered what bothering him a lot so she spoke" there was something wrong Isumi-san? Please we are here to celebrating your winning"

Finally Hikaru spoke though Isumi back to reality. "Huh….no... Yeah. Thanks guys." muttered Isumi nervous.

"That…..that dreams again, its, its always nagging in my mind….. Its, its look like reality" Isumi stuttered know…

"Okay, what time is it in your dream Isumi –san? Asked Hikaru worriedly

"I don't now, but I though it around midnight" Isumi spoke again. He looked so scary know.

Hikaru sighed 'this is not good' said hikaru to her self. And her big brother Sai just covered his face with his fan and though.

And then Sai spoke 'how about we try it to night Hikaru-Chan'

Hikaru perplexed with Sai comment and asked' are you crazy, Sai? I would get detention from my mother if I got out from house at mid night….'

'We could get out. Without making a voices Hikaru-chan. we shouldn't go too far' said Sai seriously.

'Sai, you mean...We ….' Hikaru can't finish her voices because Sai finished for her. 'we would see it ourselves tonight'.

And after that Hikaru turned to saw Isumi face again. His face seem distracted.

'It must be so creepy' Hikaru so her self.

'We'll see it latter'Sai answered seriously.

'Sai, are you sure about this? Hikaru asked worriedly. Sai only silence. They were lucky Hikaru's parent wasn't home to day. Her father had a bossiness who he must attend in Osaka. And her mother went to visit her uncle house because her aunt got sick. Hikaru glance to her clock in her hand. Hikaru sighed again as she walked in side town.

'I hope there would do nothing bad to me' hikaru prayed to her self. Glanced to the clock in the wall. 'Sai, it's almost midnight' Hikaru spoke to Sai caused spoke turn the clock his eye was determined and utterly focuses.

5….4…..3…2…..1….Hikaru said to her self as she count down the time.

Suddenly the place around hikaru turns to horror. Well… not really chance. But the city knows surrounded with green aura. She looked up the sky and saw the moon had chance an also the sky.

The night sky that has always seen dark blue color now chance to green color.

The wall was surrounded with blood and not far from that place where she was standing there was a few coffin in the cross road. 'I though Isumi-san wasn't lied hikaru-Chan' commented Sai

Hikaru nodded. And started to close her eyes. 'This scene…. I have felt this scene before… but where, when' hikaru wondered to her self.

'What is this place? where are we?, this is, I …. Like I had been in another dimension' Hikaru though to her self. So Hikaru continue to walk on the street.

Suddenly the whole around Hikaru were covered by a huge smoke and 3 people in shadows appeared in from of her. They laughed evilly hikaru turn around searching the way to escape both it was useless. She couldn't see the road know… everything was turned become darkness

"Who are you?" asked Hikaru then as she tried to stay calm. But the 3 person only laughed….

"What do you want?" asked Hikaru frustrated.

But the girls only chuckled evilly. Then said "let the game begin" with that word the 3 person disappeared.

Then a huge shadow came after her to attack .with blade in the shadows hand,

A/n: . I am sorry it takes too long to update because my boss give me extra time. So when I got back I wasn't do nothing except slept, but I tried my best to make this, and I also believe there is still a misspelling in this chapter. So sorry. And for the hikaru no-go fan only. Sorry now we had been startying to entering the main problem for the persona 3 storyline. And for romance relationship between hikaru and Akira. It would start in the next chapter so you must wait. Since I had been kept busy so I don't know when I would try update. But I promise to try the best. And again please review… so I know what you are thinking. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: beginning for the big mistery,

"who are you ?" Hikaru said as she had been panicked .

But the girls only chuckled evilly. Then said " let the game begin" as the girl spoke the fog begun to became bolted the big shadow appeared as well as the 3 person disappeared within the fog

Then a big shadow came after her to attack .with blade in the shadows hand,

The shadow swung his blade to Hikaru as she turned around to avoided the blade and run away. She tried her best to stayed calm from her panic with said ' relax Hikaru" But the shadows keep attacking her with blade, and then as she was running and then sai spoke **' use your persona now, Hikaru-Chan'**

'but. I had been forgot how to summon persona. Its been 4 year since the last time I used my persona' Hikaru said again

**'just focus on your mind Hikaru-chan' asked Sai again.**

'but its not in Midnight channel' answered Hikaru with confused look while She had been running to avoided the shadow. She had turned to the left until she being trapped in the corner

'ugh, now we were trapped here' Hikaru said as she got more panicked. She even got more panicked as she say the shadows came to them ready to attack.

'**relax Hikaru. Come on just think about your persona ok' **Sai asked Hikaru shokked her head in negative.

**'listen, I don't know about this place. But I though maybe this place has similarity with Midnight Channel, well…. I told you that because the fact now we have been attacking by wild shadows, haven't we?** Comented Sai as he pointed the shadows. As the shadows come closer sai spoke again**" hurry up Hikaru-chan'**

Hikaru closed her eyes and began to focused. Suddenly the blue aura begun to appeared around Hikaru's body as Hikaru spoke loudly" Sarasvati attack the shadows with bufula" and then the woman with Indian fashion style appeared with a small guitar in her hand pointed to the shadows and the snow appeared and attacked the shadows and creating a medium ice around the shadows and destroy it

As the shadows disappeared. Hikaru started to fallen into the ground to catch her breath. She looked tired after the battle .

'let go home Sai' Hikaru said as she stand up and began to walk directed to her house. When she was arrived in home. Hikaru walked slowly to her room. Changed her clothes and went to slept.

'ugh, its soo boring' mumbled Hikaru to her self as she( and Sai of couse) walked in the Middle of Tokyo city mall to get a new kimono.

'Sai, what make you think that I would need a new kimono to wear when pick up for Setonii-san and Yukiko-chan?' asked Hikaru as she sighed to her self.

**'because I know that you would look cute when you wore kimono**'Sai said to explained to Hikaru. Then Hikaru saw Sogo department Store and Sai whinned to Hikaru to went and Hikaru haven't got another choices but went inside.

But when their in the Store Sai suddenly blinked whe he saw all modern and sexy clothes on the mannequin. And that made him complaining while Hikaru just laughing at him.

After a hour and half looked around finally Hikaru got a kimono with blue light color and sakura petal motive . and walked out side the mall when she heard her name being called, she turned around to recognized Isumi and Waya.

Hikaru gave them smile. And then she greeted them "konnichiwa , Isumi-san and Waya-san"

And both boys give her a slight bowed and said"konnichiwa Shindo-san".

"what are you doing here, Shindo-san? Asked Waya cheerfully.

"I need a new kimono, so I came here to bought a new one" asked Hikaru as she pointed a paper bag in her right hand.

"ah I see. Well, since we had been meeting here. How about we go to the lullace café" Isumi asked as he ponted to the café right in front of us

" ok, in your treat Waya-kun" Hikaru said as she smirked. Waya winced while he also smirked and answered

"ok princess. I am treated" the 3 teens laughed and entered the café . they had been chosen the table near the window. And sat .

" I think I need toilet. I'll be right back" Waya sat and left to the toilet. While Isumi and Hikaru sat together on the table .

"umm…. Shindo-san" Isumi began to spoke after silence in a few moment. Isumi looked so nervous.

" yes, Isumi-san" answer Hikaru as she looked Isumi face

"umm….." before Isumi spoke Hikaru had been interrupted by spoke " about your nightmare?"

Isumi perplexed in hikaru answered and said"yes"

"this is my suggestion Isumi-san, Don't go out when midnight approaching. If you think you could get back to the house before midnight. Its okay to went if you could make it back before midnight. Then you don't need to went out" hikaru said seriously.

After a while Isumi studied Hikaru face. Then Isumi face would also became bewilderned and spoke" it was a dream. Wasn't it? Isumi asked .

"as a technically yes, how could I say it know…. You know it hadn't something who general people know, only a few talented people know about this. And if I telling you now. I was affraid you wont believe me either." Hikaru spoke seriously.

"ok, try me Shindo-san" Isumi finally spoke.

'Sai, what do you think?' Hikaru asked to her big bro ghost beside her. As Sai studied Isumi face then he spoke'tell him Hikaru-chan"

Hikaru nodded. And sterted to rubbed her chin and finnaly spoke" well. Would you believe there are 25 hour in a day?"

"soo, you mean? The horrible thing who I had been seen is ….." Isumi asked while He were thinking.

"that had been a hidden hour" hikaru spoke. Isumi gasped and stuttered" what? Do you mean…" Isumi began to spoke again . based from his look Isumi had been started to understand what it mean

" but just like I said earlier, not every person no about hidden hour, to tell you the thruth I had been experienced that hidden hour my self a few days ago" Hikaru said as she began to explained.

And then she told Isumi about that night . "persona? What was that Shindo-san" Isumi asked Hikaru with puzzle look.

"persona or you can also tell that your other self is the power who had possessed within you. Or you could also call that your shadows. As you know Isumi-san every body has a shadows within them, but not all people who could control them. That why I said not every body know about that hidden hour" Hikaru said.

"you mean I was one from the people who could control my own shadow or persona?, this is ridicullus Shindo-san." Isumi said with frustrated look

Hikaru sighed and spoke"that way I said you wont believe me Isumi-san, well only a few people actually who could control their persona,look, when had that dream did a shadow tried to attack you?" Hikaru asked try again to explain.

Isumi silence again and spoke" yes, I remember there was a I don't know I just like a huge boiled who had a mask in head and that creature had a blade in his hand tried to attacked me and…. And… I don't know when I woke up the creature is gone, " isumi said as a sweet dropped from his head.

"just like I though, that the same creatures who attacked me a few days ago" Hikaru said again and Isumi blinked

" Isumi-san. Did you felt very tired after then?" Hikaru said as her eyes became more bewildered.

Isumi nodded and answered " yes, I over slept after that. Waya said I slept in 4 days"

Hikaru gasped on Isumi answer '4 days? Sai what do you think? I only need 24 hour to recovered'

'I see, that was the first time he used his persona, even if he couldn't control them yet. ' Sai answer as he folded the fan to his face.

Hikaru nodded and spoke" maybe because that was your first time you used your persona even if you used under you uncouncious…" hikaru suggested to Isumi…

"You mean, I did it with my instinct?" Isumi asked again. Hikaru nodded and asked again

"Isumi-san when that was happened, did you heard a voices from your head?"

" I don't know, perhaps yes Shindo-san, but I though …. I never wan't to thing about it" Isumi said in distracted voices. Seeing her friend distressed Hikaru shook her head and spoke again

"look Isumi-san, I won't force you to learn to control your own persona if you don't wan't it, but I could help you since I had been persona user since 4 or 5 years ago, and I have a few friend who also could control their persona. And if you agrred isumi-san I would introduce you to them since two of them would come this Saturday. How about it?" Hikaru spoke again.

Before Isumi answered Waya had been got back to their table. And said "ugh, Sorry it took too long". Before Waya sit to his chair. Isumi rose up and spoke" I thing I need the toilet"

Hikaru nodded and gave him think about it look. When Isumi had no seeing again Waya asked " What happen Shindo-san?"

" we talked about his dream" Hikaru replied calmly.

" Dream?... you mean that nightmare". Waya asked in puzzle look , and hikaru nodded.

"Shindo-san, please don't make Isumi-san scared" Waya said seriously. Hikaru nodded with smiled and asked back" how about you Waya-san?"

Waya froze and replied " yes, I also have a nightmare Shindo-san. I have dream my parent force to married a fat and ugly woman"

Hikaru Chuckled when she had hearing Waya stories. Waya snorted and replied " what are you laughing at Shindo-san?"

Still chuckled to her self Hikaru replied" well…. I don't know Waya-san, I though you don't need to worry about that. Since Morishita senseis daughter is not fat and she is beautifull"

Waya giggled on Hikaru respond. And after that Isumi was back from toilet. Sat back on his chair. When he saw Hikaru was stiil laughing Isumi asked" what did I missed?"

"nothing Isumi-san I just wondering about Morishita sensei Daughters become fat and ugly, because Waya-san had been dreamed about married a fat and ugly woman" Hikaru replied still in laughing mode.

Now its Isumi turn to brust out a chuckled and said"waw….. that must be interesting to have a fat wife so you could take a wonderfull experience Waya-kun"

Waya backed giggled at Isumi teasing and shot back" damn you Isumi-san, Shindo-san ". And the two teen laughed loudly.

Shindo resident

Hikaru and sai sat on the bed thinking about the information had just their received

'Sai, what do you think about this dark hour?' Hikaru asked to his big brother. Sai only remained silence

Hikaru shighed but suddenly spoke 'I don't know Hikaru-chan, but I have a feelling what ever it is. It s not a good news. " now Hikaru look up the ceiling and remembering the conversation had just held a moment ago with Her big brother Seto sanji.

Flash back

Kring' kring the pohone ringing. Hikaru and Sai had being in Hikaru room played a few game to prepare the incoming Honinbou league again Hatanaka meijin . because there iwas no one picked up the phone Hikaru decided to sown to picked up.

"moshi-mishi" hikaru greeted politely on the phone

"hello, sis" a male voice heared on the received. Hikaru recognized that voices,

"Setonii-san." Hikaru answered happily.

" yes its me. How are you today sis?" Seto sanji said on the receiver.

" I am fine, setonii-san. How about yukiko-chan. He was she doing?" Hikaru asked happily,

"yes. she was doing fine... um... Hikaru-chan"

"yes. onii-san"

"its about you know about our power..." seto asked again

Hikaru shocked but covered back to her usual self and answered"you mean... persona right?"

there was no answer after a moment hikaru spoke again" what going on here setonii-san? a few days ago during the midnight the town had change to become so terrible and creppy place, i saw coffin every where. the whole city was surrounded by green aura, and the blood and everywhere. you know something do you? and you asked me to transferred to your school. it must have something to do with that hidden hour wasn.t it?"

after the silence finnaly Seto sanji spoke" you right Hikaru-chan, but let talk about the detail when we meet okay?"

"okay. but i would bring touya-kun and isumi-san to meet you onii-san"Hikaru spoke again

"hmm... Touya-kun? you mean Akira Touya?"Seto spoke with teased tone. and before Seto could finished his sentence Hikaru spoke loudly again

" ONII-SAN, HOW MANY TIME I HAVE TO TELL YOU, THERE WAS NOTHIING BETWEEN US. ME AND TOUYA-KUN IS FRIEND! NO MORE THAN THAT... GEEEZZZ..."

Seto sanji laughed again after hear Hikaru word and spoke again" ok then oh yeah, one more thing the hidden hour you speak of. we call it the dark hour"

Seto word made Hikaru silence for a while and answered" I see..., onii-san i found someone with potential to become persona user"

Seto silence again " yes, Isumi -san who i just mentioned to you" Hikaru spoke again

"you don't force him to learn, don't you?" Seto spoke this time with serious tone.

"of course, not setonii-san. that why i gave him 2 option. if he want to learn he would come to see us the day when you will come here with us. but if he don't want i just gave him advice to not went out when midnight approaching" asked Hikaru calmly again.

"alright then Hikaru-chan. i believe you sis." Seto spoke again. she could hear a sigh a relief in the phone.

" well, i have to go now or else i will make Yukiko-chan wait" Seto spoke .

"ah, a date isn't? well, good luck then. byeee...see you at Tokyo " said Hikaru cherfully.

"see you again sis, and don' forget to intoduce Touya-kun to us" spoke seto teasefully. but before Hikaru could retorted again Seto hung the phone back

'DAMN IT! WHY HE ALWAYS TEASED ME LIKE THAT' Hikaru mumbled to her self

END OF FLASH BACK

**'we don't have to though that for now Hikaru-chan, beside i though Seto-san will tell us when we meet him and yukiko-san**' Sai told with his kind look.

'yeah, and why he always teased me like that?' asked Hikaru in amused

Sai laughed at Hikaru. he saw Hikaru's face when Seto mentioned about Touya-kun. hikaru face always turned red . Hikaru-chan doesn't realized yet. she had started faling in love to Akira Touya.

A/N: ugh... i am very very sorry to make this story in semi hiatus. really i didn't meant it. i never thogh it would be to long you know my company had been got a lot an order so it make my free time disappeared. well i just hope it would be like this again.

and for Hikaru skill to defend herself from the shadows in this chapter is bufula(ice attack with medium damage) in the game ( the reader who play the persona 3 or 4 must be know this)

there are 4 element skill, almighty attack, healing skill, physical attack. fire(agy),ice(bufu), wind(garu), electricity(zio). and each element have 4 diferent level . for example for single attack for ice element is bufu for the first level(small damage), bufula the 2nd level(medium damage), bufudyne the(high damage), and nifihelm (very high damage). well atry to make it like in the manga so it would be look natural. well if you have a question about the persona skill you can asked me and i will explain in the next chapter.

and for the chapter 6: Akira touya would finnaly meet Seto sanji and also Isumi short training to become persona user. and mybe i would try to make the first step for Hikaru relationship with Akira. and of course Seto sanji will explain to hikaru about the dark hour in detail.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meeting seto, the dark hour, S.E.E.S and a new challenge

Hikaru walked to the park with Akira. They had a promised to meet Seto Sanji and Yukiko Amagi today.

"Yukiko-chan is beautifull girl, you know…. Maybe after you meet her you will fall in love with her" Hikaru started to do a little chat with Akira.

Akira smiled at Hikaru and nodded. "Shindo-san why are you wearing kimono?" Akira asked as he pointed to Hikaru's blue kimono. He had to admitted hikaru look very cute in that kimono.

Hikaru blushed at Akira question and stammering"… I….i….just want to wear it. I barely….wear kimono so"

Akira chuckled under his breath " you just want Seto-san see you wearing kimono isn't?"

" its not like that, well I just want to know his opinion about my fashion" Hikaru asked in defend tone.

"well, if you just want to know my opinion. You look so cute in that kimono"Akira Said with smiling face.

Hikaru blushed again and looked away to hide her scence make the ghost chuckled behind his fan.

'what Sai?' asked Hikaru in alarmed.

'nothing, just I cant helped. Your face… 'Sai said and this time his chuckled change to become laughter.

'oh, please stop that. Sai' Hikaru hissed to her big brother while Sai only countinue laughing.

'why I feel like this? I felt so happy when touya-kun complimenting my kimono '. Hikaru said to her self while her ghost big brother only stare his little sister with smile

'that feeling had starting to grow now, but it seem Hikaru not realized her feeling yet. Well, she was too slow when it come to romance' Sai said to her self while he covered a half of his face with his fan.

At the Tokyo park.

Hikaru and Akira entered and sat at the bench it the Tokyo park. As Hikaru spoke again

"Well, How was Seno-san doing ?. I heard from aunt you were dating last night"

Akira frowned a little at Hikaru teased and gave her a weak smile answered with sad tone." Its not like that Shindo-san. We were just went to café to do a little talk."

"what going on?" Hikaru asked with concerned voice. She had noticed the sadnes in Touya-kun voices . something must be happen between them. And whatever it is , is wasn't something good.

" I think, I will not spend my entire life with her. She is not my omiai anymore" Akira said still with sad stone. Akira look very distressed now….

"Touya-kun….. , you can tell me. I am willing to listen" hikaru asked with concerned voices . without realizing she was holding Akira's hand.

Akira only stared at her with sadness in his face. Something bad must be happen. Without her realizing again. Know Hikaru gave him a big huge. Akira was surprised but he hugging Hikaru back with his arm . and She spoke again " Touya-kun please don't be sad, I hate when I see you sad you know"

Before Akira could answered. The teens heard a voice infront of them. A teasing voice actually.

"Aww….. that so romantic. you 2 really are make a cute couple" the boy voices.

Hikaru automatically released her huge and when she saw the owner from that voices. She gasped and her face tottaly turned red in embarrassed. 'oh,crap…' Hikaru though to her self while once again Sai burst out into loud laughter .

That boy was Seto sanji. The one who was they waiting for and know he was standing in front of Hikaru Shindo and Akira Touya. And beside him there was a beautifull girl with pink kimono had been giggling all the time. That girl was Seto sanji fiancé. Yukiko Amagi.

'oh great. REALLY REALLY GREAT. NOW they would thinking that I and Touya-kun really are dating'Hikaru though to her self. Beside her Akira Touya face's was also turned red in embarassment.

"um…. Touya-kun, This is my cousin Seto Sanji and his fiancé Yukiko Amagi" Hikaru spoke to introduced the older couple to Akira touya.

"N….Nice to meet you Seto-san, Yukiko-san" Akira replied with stuttering.

"no need to be formal Touya-kun, You can call me Setonii-san " asked seto kindly.

"nice to meet you to Touya-kun" Yukiko Said as she bowed her self toward Akira

" hello touya-kun. Thank you for helped my cousin in her study" asked Seto with smile.

" its nothing Seto-san, I just gave her a short tutor. That all" Touya-kun answered politely,

Akira and Hikaru had relaxed a while since Seto and Yukiko hadn't teased them more further .

Akira was amazed with Seto sanji appearance. Seto sanji was handsome while Yukiko-san his fiancé is beautifull not mentioned a smart people. 'Shindo-san right. They are amazing' Akira though to her self.

So after that the older pair sat in another bench and did a happy talk until the man with the same hair style with seto but of course the hair collor is different that boy has a black collor approaching them to greet the little girl. That boy was another person who Hikaru want to introducing to seto.

Yups, that young man was Shinichiro isumi. Hikaru looked up to see that boys and stood up as she spoke" Setonii-san, this the person who i had mentioned on the phone. He is the profossional go player just like me and Touya-kun. His name is Shinichiro isumi"

Seto looked surprised when he saw Shinichiro as he also stood up and inspect the man.

" hello, my name is Seto Sanji, i am Hikaru Shindo's cousin" asked Seto as he offered his hand for hand shake and Isumi Accepted.

Seto was looking straight into isumi eyes to find out if his cousin and also his little sister was right about this young man. Well Seto noticed the spark in Isumi eyes. 'that spark eyes . only the persona user had that spark, but the spark he had is not really bright at least not yet. But yes he had the potential.' Seto said to him self. Beside him Yukiko was also did the same.

Both the older pair was now inspected Isumi and they had though the same.'well, speaking about spark...' though seto again as he turned his eyes back to the green hair raven boys. Looked into his eyes and now inspected the green hair raven boys. After that he was clossing his eyes to listening to his instict. After that he smiled and nodded to his self. Turned back to Isumi then he said" alright then Isumi-san, please follow me..."

With that he stood up and went away. Isumi gave Hikaru 'did i' look. And Hikaru nooded.

So Isumi turned aroung and following the older grey hair and dissapeared behind the tree.

Feeling curious, Hikaru decided to went after them leaving Yukiko and Akira who had always staring at her.

Seto Sanji p.o.v

I walked into the giant tree to teach Hikaru's friend about how to use the persona. I looked aroud to make sure there was nobody seen us and turned around to see isumi-san approacing me.

" So, are you sure you want to learn about this?" I asked again this time with serious look on my face.

Isumi was rather surprised when he heard that from me. And now he was sweating. From the look on his face i could see he was serious to learn but handling persona is not like to learn to picked up stick or sword. That why i asked that question to him.

" i am sure, i need to learn to defend my self during the hidden hour" Isumi answered seriously now.

"so you know about that hidden hour?" i asked him again.

"not really, I just know the hidden hour will always appeared during the midnight time"Isumi said with stoic face.

"we call it the dark hour or yes, you can call it the hidden hour since there was only a few tallented people who can remain active during the dark hour. But sometime the normal people could also dragged into the dark hour. And if that happen the normal person would end up being the lost" I explained him but suddenly i heard the familliar female voice questioning me

" the lost?" asked that person

I turned my head to recognizing Hikaru shindo when the girl asking me again" what do you mean about the lost?"

" lossing your self, your personality, your mind " I tried my best to explain.

" you know. The case about apathy syndrom?" Seto tried to asked to Isumi. Isumi gasped in surprised when the realization came to him "you mean...they?"

"yes, i am glad you understand Isumi-san, unlike some one here..." I turned my head toward Hikaru while Hikaru only could stare at the boys with questioned look.

Isumi Chuckled under his breath at my remark on my cousin(and my little sister).

"well, i am ready for my short lesson Seto sensei" Isumi said with confidence.

I nodded at Isumi word as i said to him again. " get ready."

"focus on your mind Isumi-san!" Ordered Seto san. Isumi nodded and walked back as he too now clossing his eyes and began to focus. Slowly the blue aura started to glowing from Isumi side and suddenly the bird with red wing shot out from Isumi's body in few minute before dissapeared.

Seto smiled. He made it. When this all over suddenly isumi fell to the ground . he was panthing heavily.

"that ussually happen, don't need to worry. This is your first time you summoning your persona with your own will" I explaining to him

Isumi turned around to Hikaru who just nodded to him as she answered " yes, that happened to me when I used my persona for the first time"

" well I suggest we should head back to the park or else Yukiko-chan and Touya-kun will become worried about us" I said to Hikaru-chan and Isumi-san and walked back to the park where Yukiko and akira waiting for them.

Yukiko p.o.v

I felt bad to touya-kun when he saw Hikaru-chan went to the place where my Seto-kun and Isumi-san dissapeared

I had noticed that the gren raven hair boy always saw Hikaru-chan especially when the bleach bang girl went after Isumi-san and Seto-kun

" she looks beautifull today isn't it?" I said to him and he gasped in surprised in my question. With stammering he answered " yes, is…..um… why do you ask me that yukiko-san?"

" because I saw you looked her on…. Different way…." I said to him again.

"different way?" Akira asked in questioning tone. i feeling confused at Touya-kun questioned so I decided to looked on his eyes. I sighed and then shook my head. This boy, he is so slow and dummy. He is same with hikaru-chan. But what if…

"Touya-kun, do you care to Hikaru-chan?" I asked with serious tone. Akira frowned at Hikaru questioned but then he answered " of course, she is my friend and rival"

" so, you only think of her as your friend? I asked him again. his frowned change to serious expression now. I think I could read his mind. He must be thingking why on earth I asked him that question

And with serious face he answered back " yes, I only though of her as a friend and my rival."

"so, if she find another rival and then forget about you, you wouldn't mind?" I asked again. Akira frowned at my questioned .

"of course I wouldn't mind. Yukiko-san why did you ask me that ?"

I had already expected that question from him so I answered " in gekkoukan high school, there is another powerfull go player Touya-kun, and he have a pro level and he called as go prodigy just like you and Hikaru-chan have. You know, he can be Hikaru-chan's new rival"

Akira froze at my word .

Akira p.o.v

My mind suddenly blank as I registered the information who I had just received. Another rival? I never though of that. But, but…..i…. wait.

" if he have that excellent skill, why he hidden him self?, why he not shown him self infront of us pros?

With smile flastering in her face Yukiko answered " he had been prohibited by his family. His enterily family is boxing prodigy. So he had been trained to become boxing player but he still love go so he secretly still play go. But of course he can not do it with public place so only us know about his skill"

My mind had gone blank when in accepted the information I had just got from Yukiko. Another rival? No! it can't be happen. Beside we always play again each other in my father go salon and always will. So why I feel like this. My heart hurt when I heard Hikaru will find another rival once she started in gekkoukan high scholl. I…I….

Normal p.o.v

Seeing change in Akira Touya face. Yukiko smiled to her self. ' just as I expected. She have a feelin to Hikaru-chan'

A moment later Seto Sanji back with Shinichiro Isumi and Hikaru shindo. Yukiko looked up to Seto Sanji and he nooded. So Yukiko smilling back to him. Its look like Isumi had succeded to summon to his persona.

When Seto Sanji and Hikaru Shindo about to seat at the banch and join Yukiko and Akira. Sudenly isumi rose up and excuses him self to his teaching game . so it left Seto sanji, Yukiko Amagi, Hikaru Shindo, and Akira Touya at the park chatting happily when 30 minute later Akira toya too rose up and excusses his self for his Teaching game.

Shindo Residence

Sai P.O.V

'kami sama, I had though you had brought me back into this world so I can play go to attempt to reach the divine move. But that not the only reason, right?

I looked to the Hikaru-chan bed and saw the bleach bang girl sleeping peacefully and then I looked up to the ceiling. According to Seto-san story he want Hikaru entering Gekkoukan high school so she could join S.E.E.S or special execute extracullyculler Squad. Where all the member was a persona user . Hikaru had asked about the dark hour but it seems even Seto-san also didn't know much about the dark hour

I took a deep shigh while a pondering about this mater looking up to wall clock ' it 00.30 P.M. the dark hour was over 29 minute ago.

' and the 3 people who had attacked me and Hikaru several weeks ago, Seto-san was perplexed when he heard it as he had no idea who they are.

And to my big question is " what was really going on here? " .

'kami-sama you want me help Hikaru-chan solve this mystery. Right? That was your main reason to sent me back into this world. If that was you want kami-sama. Then I would solve this mystery with Hikaru-chan.'

'we will do our best!'

Touya residence

Akira Touya's rooms

Akira P.O.V

I had just finished analizing game from the game record I had but now I think it was useless . I couldn't focus to the game I had recreated my self. The memory was still fresh in my mind.. and when I remembered my heart was , hurt, and my mind was blank. I felt worried.

'in gekkoukan high school, there is another powerfull go player Touya-kun, and he have a pro level and he called as go prodigy just like you and Hikaru-chan have. You know, he can be Hikaru-chan's new rival'

'new rival ?i never though about it before, memory from 2 years ago when the young girl had recovered from her suffered still fresh in his mind .

' I shall walking along this road, and I will never stop until I can reach the divine move'

'keep walking shindo-san, I will waiting for you until we fight each other the attempt the divine move'that what I said to her

I rolled inside my bed and put my self inside the blangket .

When I remember it I couldn't help but smile. She would help to reach the divine move. But if she found another person in the same strength as me ….

I shook my head , and assured my self that wouldn't happen. Today Shindo-san performance was a bit different than usual . she wore blue kimono with sakura petal in it. Her hair is so beautiful.

When Shindo-san image across my mind. I feel a warm feeling surrounding my body

Why I felt a warm feeling when I though about Shindo-san . of course I am happy when I played with her she was the only one player in the same age as me who could play equal with me. But warm?...

I close my eyes again and when Shindo-san image wore kimono acrros my mind again I could't help but smile again.

Do I really though of Shindo-san as a friend? I don't know about it…. For now..

Shindo residences.

No p.o.v

Shindo Hikaru had ready to go to gekooukan high school. She wore gekooukan uniform and brough her backpack and her papper back. She out from her room and descent downstair. Said good bye to her parrent. And walk toward the trainstation her destination is Iwatodai and from there she could walk toward dormitory where she would stay as long as she study at Gekkoukan .

Iwatodai station.

It was already afternoon when the bleach bang girl arrived at iwatodai. She walked passed small mall at station . but somethink catch her attention . near the corner from that mall there was a bunch people surrounding that place and There the police line around the area

Feeling curious the girl decided to look for it.

" they found 2 body hanging in electricity cable? Said the 1 st female

"really? are they dead?" asked another woman who talked with the 1st female.

'a dead body?' Hikaru though to her self . she turned around to her ghost big brother who also in deep though.

' lets look for it ! ' Hikaru asked to her big bro and smashed through around people until she could see the person.

When she saw it. She felt the shocked under control of her body.

She couldn't think anymore. Her world turned upside down at the moment and she screamed .

The persone she saw was the young handsome boy with gekkoukan high school uniform his face was pale, his mouth was wide open. with familiar silver hair and same style as Ogata judan. and beside him is a girl with black long hair her mouth was also wide open Yes . that dead person was Seto Sanji and Yukiko Amagi

Iwatodai dormitory

"Hikaru-Chan, are you awake?" the female voices shouted from the outside door.

Hikaru rose up from her bed and stretched her self and answered "um… yeah."

The door opened to reveal Yukari Takeba, the girl with brown hair shoulder length .

"Hey, how was your feeling today?" Asked Yukari.

Hikaru looked up to the girl and said" um… same as yesterday"

"Ah, c'mon. If your big brother seen it, I am sure he would cry out loud now…." Yukari said to tried to cheering up Hikaru. However Hikaru wasn't happy to hear it as her face turned to became serious and shot back "HOW CAN I AM HAPPY WHEN MY LOVELY OLDER BROTHER HAD JUST PASSED AWAY?"

Yukari was rather surprised in that and jerked back but the she just shook her head and answered back" I know you still sad with Seto-sempai died and not only you but everyone who had live in this dorm with was also losing him but we must still go on with our live and continue his investigate . And I am sure you know what I meant"

As Yukari spit out 'his research' word Hikaru eyes became widening as she realizations about something. "The dark hour isn't it? count me in Yukari-Chan" Hikaru asked seriously as she looked on Yukari eyes.

" Are you sure?" Yukari asked seriously. Hikaru nodded

"Alright then I would talk about this with Mitsuru senpai….." before Yukari finished her word some bossy was disturbed them.

"You had been already joining us Hikaru-Chan, before he died Seto sanji had mentioned about your membership here as S.E.E.S" the female with long red hair spoke from Hikaru front room. Both Yukari and Hikaru had turned around to see that woman and Yukari spoke first

"Hah! So… you mean…" "Yes, Shindo Hikaru has assignment to become S.E.E.S "the woman with red hair spoke again.

"But, Mitsuru Senpai we….." before Yukari could spoke again Mitsuru raised her hand to cause Yukari so shot her mouth up.

Yes the girl with long red hair is Mitsuru Kirijo. Seto sanji's classmate, and was also Seto sanji closes friend in student council, and also friend because they was also live in the same dormitory.

"But before that, we better hurry before we late in our first day at school" Yukari spoke again with worried in her face.

At that word Mitsuru Chuckled and slight smile appeared in Hikaru's face.

Gekkoukan high school hall

Hikaru, Yukari and Mitsuru walked together to the school chatted together even if it look clear that Shindo Hikaru seem to be quite. Well the other girl know the true reason after all so it beter to let her own thought for a while.

After the approached the locker room Yukari mentioned Hikaru to go to faculty room to report her self and asked about her home room. And Hikaru nodded.

Hikaru went to faculty room in the left side slide the door open and spoke politely "good morning. I am the transfer student from Haze high school"

The woman with raven curling hair style turns around to see Hikaru Shindo. She has smiling and answered kindly" so you are Seto sanji little sister? I am sorry about your older brother"

"Thank you about your concerned …..um.."

"Ah. I am sorry, my names Toriumi and I am your home room teacher because you had been assigned in class 2-f. that's my class" the woman spoke again,

Hikaru bowed politely and answer "thank you very much "

Miss Toriumi nodded and said again "we better go to auditorium hall since the Principal want to say some word for us. And maybe about Seto sanji "

Hikaru nodded and followed Miss Toriumi to the Auditorium hall

Gekkoukan Auditorium Hall.

Shindo Hikaru sated in silence she hadn't said any single word when she heard the principal spoke about her older brother

"I am sure you know that our Student council of President Seto Sanji from the 3rd class had passed away. He were a clever student , kindly, also caring student, love to each other, and have a good dedicate in our school, because of that we should never forget him and give our pray for him and also for Miss. Amagi .she was the same with Seto Sanji as well.

The principal kept went on with his speech while Hikaru was in deep in though. She was the one who found Seto Sanji dead body. And now she felt very distressed and very very sad. At first she had though she would cooperate with his older brother to solve the mystery behind the dark hour together again like 4 years ago. But now she was alone.

At mean time her ghost older brother couldn't do nothing except for stare her at the moment. Sai also knew Seto sanji. He was a good person, smart, and caring not mentions a handsome.

Just like Hikaru, Sai was also senses something wrong with this. He doesn't know what it is but he was very sure of it, especially with Seto sanji and Yukiko amagi died.

Sai had been confused when he saw Seto sanji's dead body position. His body was laying upon in telephone pole? That was non sense. If he was killed by normal person than that person must be insane. It would difficult to carry the dead body to that position. It must be something else.

And than his eyes widening when a hint appearing to his head .could it be? It something to do with this dark hour? What is the dark hour really is? Why, when this is really happen? Sai eyes grown serious as a realization appealing in his mind and as he listened to his instinct. 'What ever it is ….. It s would be not good…., even maybe danger….. Even more danger than the danger they had faced almost 5 years ago. Hikaru, I would help and protect her no matter what 'and then he turned his head to saw his little sister

And he saw his little sister who had more little calm than before. She turned her eyes to saw his ghost older brother and nodded. That caused Sai sighed in relieve and smile

'Yes Hikaru, you wouldn't be alone. I always be with you …. Together, we will solve this mystery behind the dark hour and Seto sanji also Yukiko amagi's dead. And that would be our new challenge'

A/N: that for now, I am sorry this whole chapter is about persona 3 stories. And I have put the first step from hikaru and akira relationship in the romance aspec. At first I want to read that akira blushing when he though about Hikaru but I realize it just the first step so I though blushing didn't necessary for know where is also according to Akira obvious when it come to romance.

Also I though I have to put Hikaru feeling toward her older brother after Seto sanji died. And also want to thank to all reader who had read my horrible story. Gave advice, criticism as feed back to this story. Honestly I don't know if I can update fast. You know my boss always increasing my job time so when I got home I couldn't do nothing except sleep. But when I have time I would update.

And for you who confused about Seto Sanji dead. I informed you that seto-san only visited his nephew and stayed in Tokyo ( Shindo residence) in 2 days . and Hikaru will move to Iwatodai one weeks after …. yes, the unexpected incident is the dead of Seto sanji and his fiancé Yukiko Amagi.

For you hint for the next chapter. Another fav character Akira Touya would accidentally drag into the dark hour. And also would be the Hikaru shindo first adv to go to Tartarus.

So please R&R and see you in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Tartarus the tower of demise and the dark hour

Iwatodai dormitory.

Hikaru had just back to the dorm when she saw the formal man suit with brown long curling hair and glasses sat at the lounge with Yukari and Mitsuru Kirijo

" ah, there she is. " asked Mitsuru

"so.. this is the transfer student" asked the brown man.

Hikaru nodded and answered back " yes, I am … and nice to meet you um… Sir"

" no need to be formal Hikaru-chan, I am Ikutsuki Shuji . the supervisor of the S.E.E.S. since you already know about the dark hour, I would talk directly to the main point…" asked Ikutsuki seriously before Ikutsuki could countinue with his question Hikaru interrupted him instead.

" oh yeah, about the dark hour… how, when, and why the dark hour exist?" Hikaru asked with serious tone in her voices.

Ssiiiinnnnggg… every body silence . no one could answer Hikaru Shindo's question

"I believe we would found the answer at that place…" Mitsuru started to spoke after silence in a while.

"that…. Place?" Asked Hikaru again as her eyes narrowed .

"Yes, Tartarus the tower of demise" Ikutsuki spoke in his monotone voices.

Hikaru's eyes grown more seriously . then Mitsuru spoke again" you will only find Tartarus during the dark hour"

" ok, what is Tartarus ? Hikaru spoke with her cold voices.

"we call it the shadows nest" the guy senior with silver hair guys answered.

"Not only you Hikaru-chan, we will go with you"Ikutsuki talked again

" did you go and explore that place before?" Hikaru asked with confused eyes.

Their noded their head and Yukari spoke" yes, but we never reached the top of the tower yet.

Hikaru silence again as she rubbed her chin in though.

"because you had already agreed to join and help us Hikaru-chan ….." Mitsuru spoke again as she putted a big pack on opened to Hikaru to reveal a hand gun and the red arm band with S.E.E.S wrote in it.

" a gun?" Hikaru asked confused as she took a silver gun with mark S.E.E.S on it.

" its not a real weapon . its more like the lucky charm or we call it evoker" the silver hair guy spoke calmly.

"an evoker? " Hikaru asked in confused .

Suddenly Mitsuru stood up and shot her own head. After she had shot her own head the blue aura appeared and surrounded mitsuru sempai and a girl with the airon face with crown tiara in her head appeared a moment before disappeared .

"that's penthesilea. My persona" mitsuru said seriously

Hikaru nodded again as she took the arm band and the evoker from the bag.

"ok. You should get back to your room and rest. Tomorrow you still have to school , right? Ikutsuki said as the other resident rose up from their sit and went to their own room. So do Hikaru

"hai, Hikaru-chan good luck with you upcoming match as go pro player. The silver hair senpai said with smile in his face.

"oh. Thank you Sanada senpai" Hikaru answered politely and bowed to the older boy

Yes, the silver hair guy is Akihiko Sanada. Same with Mitsuru Kirijo but Akihiko Sanada weren't member in student council. But he was being popular guy because he was a boxing team captain with a lot of fan girl. He even have his own fan's club. Hikaru remembered there was a few of her classmates who had asked her to join the'Akihiko Sanada Fan's club which Hikaru had declined them politely with telling them that she was Go professional player. So she would very busy with her pro match.

When Hikaru opened her door room she had spotted the post card at her work desk. Hikaru took it and saw it. Finnaly she got the match schedule for her honinbo league. The 2nd match against Ichiryu 9 dan the prev Kisei Title holder would be held in 2 week, so tomorrow Hikaru must talk to Mitsuru about her upcoming match.

'Sai, what do you think about this?' Hikaru asked her own brother.

'**we would follow their operation but….. we have to look on somethink else too**…." Sai said with his go eyes.

' somethink else?' Hikaru asked again . Sai nodded while he closed half of his face she spoke again

'**Hikaru-chan, I sensed somethink else from the goatee man'**

'you mean Ikutsuki-san ?'. Sai nodded and**. 'becarefull on him Hikaru-chan'** Sai said again.

Tomorrow morning

Hikaru was just about to go to school when Mitsuru approaching her.

"Good morning, Mitsuru Senpai. Umm I want to let you know… that I have to go back to Tokyo for my professional match in another 2 week." Hikaru said calmly.

Mitsuru nodded and spoke back" alright then, I understand to your activity as a go professional player.i just hope you would try your best in our school academic Hikaru-chan"

Hikaru nodded politely . and with that Hikaru walked to the school with Mitsuru

Gekkoukan high school.

Class 2-f

"morning Hikaru-chan" Said the voices . and that make Hikaru turn around to recognized Yukari takeba.

Hikaru smiled to the girl and answered back "morning Yu-"

Before Hikaru could finish the brown navy girl approached and tap Hikaru's shoulder as she said "Oh my gosh, are you Hikaru Shindo?

Before Hikaru could answered Yukari had been first spoken with slight retorted "Namira Sayaka! Have you realized that you maybe bothering someone?"

"c'mon, Yukari-san . I just tried to be friendly" Namira answered cherrfully.

" um…. What's your name?. I am sorry but I don't catch your name" Hikaru said to Namira.

"hello, I am Namira Sayaka. Nice to meet you. You must be Hikaru Shindo-3dan, right? Namira asked hapilly

" yes, you're right' Hikaru answered with smile. She never tough there is a student who know about her as a Go professional player.

"3-dan? What is it?" Yukari asked with confused looked. Before Hikaru could answered again Namira answered for Hikaru

" that the rank who had been used in Go,Shogi, and chest professional player .in go professional world Hikaru is 3-dan is mean Hikaru Shindo had the 3 rank and how the professional player to raised their rank is within oteai tournament and a professional player ussualy had 10 match in oteai tournament and manage to raised his or her rank once a year so it meant Hikaru shindo had joined to became professional player 3 years ago."

"wow…. You know that much Namira-chan, are you a go player too?"Yukari asked in amazed

Namira nodded happily, but Just before Namira spoke again entered the class and the lesson began.

Lunch break.

Hikaru had just finished her bento boxes when Mitsuru Kirijo came in to her class and approached her . with serious face she spoke to Hikaru " tonight, you should come to school gate when midnight I'll explain the detail for later". After that she turned around and went out from the class

'**wow….that was fast'** Sai said in amazed.

' she was probably busy with student council. Unlike me. ' answered Hikaru with sighed

After that Hikaru turned around to recognized Namira. Namira was a cherry girl but a little Ms. Toriumi class Hikaru had helped her once to answered ms. Toriumi question. Namira had asked to Hikaru to hang out this day after school but since she had to study to her upcoming match Hikaru had declined her offered. Of course Namira understand she had know about Hikaru shindo-3 dan had participant in Honinbo league. One from 7 big tournament in Japan go world.

Late night dormitory

Hikaru's room

Hikaru had just prepared for her first exploration. She prepared to brought a snack, medicine, a bottle with full water to her little bag . after that she out of the room to meet with the other at the school gate. And when she closed the door. The email had just arrived at her laptop and would bring another shock news for Hikaru.

Gekkoukan high school gate.

Hikaru, Yukari, Akihiko, Mitsuru had just arrived at the school gate when Hikaru asked in confused" where is it?"

" just wait another minute, it almost midnight" Akihiko asked while glanced at her phone watch.

Hikaru glanced at her watch as well. It was 23:59:30. 30 second left and the dark hour would begin.

Tik

Tik'

Tik

Tik

Tik

Tik

Tik

Suddenly the bright sunny moon change to became sick yellow, the street had been surrounded with green aura. There was a few coffin , and there was a huge blood in the more school building started to roseup just like some kind a secretive military base when it shown up. keep rose up in the building really high just like the tower. While Hikaru shindo and Sai saw it with amazed in their face.

" Welcome in Tartarus the tower of demise" asked Akihiko with smirk in his face.

When their got in the entrance Hikaru was so amazed the entrance have a rome pilar interior and that make the entrance just like a huge rome castell. There is stairs in front the door to enter the labirynth . in the left of stairs there is a golden watch. And in the right side there is a green portal.

While Hikaru taking the tour on the entrance Mitsuru had starting distributed the weapon bag on her hand. Yukari got short bow and arrows and Hikaru got a long spare. After finishing with distributing the weapon Mitsuru unsheated her short sword while Akihiko wore his glove. After they finished Misturu Spoke as she was ready to entering the labyrinth " that door infront the stairs will take to the maze . before we go on. Any of you want to ask something?"

Hikaru raised her hand. And when she saw Mitsuru nodded at her she spoke" you said you'd explored this place before, how many floors you'd explored? "

" so far we had explored until the end from the 1st block on the 15th floor." Akihiko answered Hikaru question instead of Mitsuru

As she saw Hikaru questioning eyes toward her Mitsuru spoke again "because there was a power who blocked the path to the next floor and for your next question, we don't have a map. The labyrinth inside the tartarus always have changed. So the map will never usefull in tartarus."

Hikaru nodded at Mitsuru explanation as she glance toward Sai who has stared at Mitsuru with serious look on his face.

'Sai ?' Hikaru said to her big brother ghost. Rather suprises Sai turned his face toward her brother who had looked him with questioned look.

Sai shook his head and said**'nothing'.**

she still curious about Sai strange behavior but she let it go at least for now…

after that she turned around to face Mitsuru and said " let go!"

the red sempai nodded and the group together ascending the stairs and entered the door to the labirynth.

After Yukari passed the door and closing it. The door behind them suddenly disseapeared.

" we have to find an accest point to get back to the entrance. The accest point must have been in somewhere in this floor" Mitsuru said as she saw the shocked face in Hikaru face.

"let go!" demanded Mitsuru as she lead the group to start they exploration.

Tartarus 1st Block : Thebel 1st floor

The 1st block of Tartarus was like school building just like inside school but there is a demon face on the wall and also a blood and the green aura made the place a little creepy. And so far hikaru and the team had battle individually after they discovered that Hikaru persona have the same level with the rest of them except for yukari who had still rather scared to summoning her persona so hikaru had volunteered to be tha team with Yukari. Mitsuru nodded as she accepted hikaru idea. And after that they separated into 3 smaller team : 1. Mitsuru on her own, 2. Akihiko also on his own,3. And Hikaru team up with Yukari with Hikaru as a leader.

After walking around the 3rd floor where the team once again had been and Yukari spoted the shadows the thing like a ghost with hand who had crawling in the floor to the another direction meaning that shadows not seen the girl coming. Hikaru took glance toward Yukari who had shaking. She cleared her throat and spoke to Yukari" listen Yukari, I will run to take the shadows interest and when the shadows go after me. You shout it and I'll land it the final blow to that thing."

At first Yukari looked hesitant but she nodded. So Hikaru run after the shadow tried to slash the shadows. At give a little damage but its still not enough to destroy it. So the shadow went after Hikaru while Yukari hide her self on the corner ready to shot at the shadows. Hikaru gave a hand signal and Yukari shot it. And hit tha shadow again. But because the shadows was still alive Hikaru had jump to the wall hanging to the face statue at the top of tha shadow. And landed the final slash to the shadows . made the shadows dissipated into nothing.

Yukari run toward Hikaru after succeded destroying the shadows but before she could asked anything Hikaru had moved toward her pushed in resulting in Hikaru injury because the other shadow attacked them. It was Yukari to be attacked but Hikaru had seen it coming ran to covering Yukari pushed her the side Hikaru received the shadows attack and fainted. While Yukari stunned in shock.

"Hikaru-chan, i….i… I was useless" Yukari said to her a few moment Yukari father face appeared ih her mind. As her mind begun to focus. " dad, I will not scare again" yukari said as she raised her evoker to her temple. Blue aura begun to shou out from her body as she shouted " Io! " on my command , ( she pointed to the bird shadow) garu!"

The woman sitting in cow head appeared the girl hand pointed to the bird as the wind started to shout toward the shadows. Since garu is that shadows weakness the shadows dissipated into nothing.

After the shadows destroying Yukari kneeled in front Hikaru and close he eyes shouted " Io, in my command : dia" as she pointed to Hikaru uncouncious body. The woman in cow appeared again her hand pointed in hikaru body as a bright light shout out of her hand and started engulfing hikaru's body. And made the wound on hikaru 's body disappeared. And Hikaru sat on the floor

"you made it Yukari" Hikaru said as she smile at Yukari who had just sat on the floor beside her. Seiing tears in her friend eyes Hikaru spoke again" c'mon yukari, at least you'd tried it"

" but you almost dead….because of me" Yukari spoke shakily. Seeing Yukari still shackely . hikaru let out a deep sigh

'let get out of here Hikaru-chan'the purple hair ghost said to him.

Hikaru turned her head toward her and nodded, and grabbed Yukari's hand so she can stand up while Hikaru asked again" are you alright ? we need to get out of here" hikaru said to Yukari. Yukari had finnaly managed recovering from her shocked nooded. Hikaru spoke through transceiver" Mitsuru sempai, I 'd finished with Yukari's training. Could you tell me that way to the accest point?"

" I'd already waiting for your calling Hikaru-chan. In fact I'd already stood near the accest point just wait in that spot. I'll send us out of here" Mitsuru informed both girl through the transceiver. A moment latter a bright light sorounding the teen's and swallow the girls. Sent them back to the entrance.

" how the training?" Mitsuru asked the leader.

Hikaru nodded as she spoke " Yukari managed to summoned her persona. And her persona have a wind and healing skill"

The red hair girls turned her head toward the brown girl and asked " how its going?"

" actually, I am trying to catch my breath" answered Yukari as she shoke the sweat from her check.

" it was your first time to you from summoning from your persona?" Hikaru asked couriously.

" well…I…. am…" Yukari said unsurely.

" well, it was the first experienced for Yukari in exploring the Tartarus. Yes…. That why I agrred when you had suggested to become the leader to guided her " Mitsuru explained again.

**'I understand , why Yukari-san was so shaked when Hikaru-chan got hurt, and she was so hesitant when she was summoned her persona**. ' Sai said to Hikaru-chan

'yeah, Sai she was forced her self out. She might be very tire by now' Hikaru said as she nodded to her big brother.

" alright lets get out before the Tartarus descended back to become our school" Mitsuru said as she begun to walk away toward the dorm followed with the rest of the group.

Mean while

**Tokyo area**

the Tokyo area had turned as well when the dark hour approaching. There is much blood in the walls. Almost every wall covered by blood. There a coffin every where, the electricity was malfunction. And the area too covered by green aura. At the middle of the street there was a young man with green hair walking around the area. Not Understanding with anything around him

'where am i? it still in Tokyo, but….' He though to him self.

'it so creapy..., what's going on here?' he tough again and looking around he still recognized the building of with a blood covered the building made him so scared.

His body started to shiver while he keep walking around the road.

' I should have decline Mr. hashumi invitation ' He said as he cursed him self for went home very late.

Mr. hashumi was one from Akira touya fan who had invited Akira to the 5 star restaurant to treat Akira dinner and celebrating Akira winning in Honinbou league to day against Ichiryu 9-dan. While his eternal rival Hikaru Shindo who had moved to the Nagoya due to her school in gekkoukan high scholl a few days ago also had won her match a weeks ago against Kurata 8-dan in honinbou league either .

And then Mr. hashumi had invited him for dinner and also turned out to offerred with barely forcing him to take mr. Hasumi single daughter. Ayano hashumi to become his student

Akira had told him to think about it for a while. And Mr. hashumi face turned to become rather little disappointed.

So after a lot of talk and discussion and pleaded forcelly again by mr. hashumi finnaly Akira aggred to teach Mr. hashumi single daughter short temporarely to see if Ayano-san really have a great passion in go acourding to her father . so Mr. hashumi let Akira home to take some rest.

It was nearly midnight, well… 10 minute left to the midnight when akira out from the restaurant and made him run toward station to his home when suddenly all electricity turned off, and well…. Surrounding him change to become like now….

Suddenly. He heard a loud scream from beside. He turned his head and started running to ward the voice until he spotted the Man with formal suit. Screaming loudly.

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" that man screaming as something in black begun to shout out from his head. And the man keep screaming while holding his head with both of his hand .

The man keep screaming and screaming until that black thing with the arm and blue mask successfully out from the man and the Man fell into the ground and become the lost. While Akira was only frozen. Stunned and shocked covered his face as he saw it.

That black thing probably the shadows had saw him and started to attacked Akira with a fast speed .

Panic started to appeared along his face as he turned around to run. To save his life…..

He noticed that black think and separated his body to chased after Akira and finnaly and the middle of the street the shadows managed to surrounding Akira and manage to pused Akira to the ground. He closed his ayes as shadows hand tried ro reach him until he heard the voice shouted " in my command : magaru" and a few moment she felt the wind had started to surrounding him shield him, and destroyed the shadow.

" are you alright. Touya-kun?" the voiced asked him again.

He opened his eyes to saw the young man with Black hair and jeans infornt him with worried eyes. And a long sword in his right hand.

" i-isumi-san, what…" Akira managed to choked out before finnaly fainted in the street.

Author note:

Well, that was the 1st experience for Hikaru to exploring the Tartarus. And I made Hikaru learn a little by little to become a leader team but not now…..

And about the persona skill…..garu is the 1 st level for the wind attacked and of course it has a smallest damage. Since it was the first time for Yukari to summoned to her persona so I made her using garu and not garula( the 2nd level for the wind attacked to a single enemys) the 3rd level for wind alemet is garudyne and the highest level for the wind attacked is pantha rein for single attack.

And what about Magaru? Well… that was the 1st level attack with the smallest damage for the wind element. The differences is garu was for single enemy. While magaru was for all enemies. The 2nd level is magarula and the highest level is magarudyne. So yes, for now….. Isumi's persona: phoenix(lvl 21 min) was more stronger than Yukari"s persona Io( I made her persona was already lvl 6) … and both of them have a wind element attack skill

As you can see Akira was being attacked by a few of shadows. So Isumi used Magaru to finish them all and to save Akira as you may know if we you use a single attacked while we face 2 or more shadows it will be difficult. Not to mention endangering Akira Touya life's in process.

Well…. I don''t know if I can update soon again because I have the entrance exam to the university in july. And next week I have the finale exam on my Japanese course . but I hope I could update when I have a free time.

And for a hint for the next chapter Hikaru will face another shock news who will make her suffer again, we also will moving to the next level of the mistery( the reason behind Seto Sanji and Yukiko Amagi's dead) and also the result for Hikaru's match against Ichiryu-9 dan.

So please R&R and see you in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : picture, the truth about Seto sanji's death, and reunion.

Disclaimer : i don't own Hikaru no go and all of Charecter i only borowed them for my own story.

Go Japan Association

Sai. P.o.v

I and Hikaru-chan had just arrived for Hikaru-chan Match in Honinbo league against Ichiryu 9-dan the prev kissei tittle holder but I had a bad feeling about this match because Hikaru wasn't in her best condition in mental aspect. I turned my head to see Hikaru's sadness, her eyes still gazzy like she was zooned out. I understand her condition of course. She still shocked after she know what happened to her old friend from Inaba. Yes. It was begun that day

Flash back

We just had back from school when Hikaru opened her laptop to do her school work when she noticed an email arrived in her inbox.

" waw….. that mail has a lot byte" Hikaru said when she saw the size of the that she looked to the sender , yes, that mail were sent by Hon suyong . after that Hikaru opened that email and froze

"NO WAY! WHY….." Hikaru said as her body shaking when she saw a various pictures in her computer.

I too found my self frozen when I saw the pictures. That email countain with a few photo which was clearly had taken form the internet news.

Pic tures no. 1; there was with the brown spiky hair (Yosuke hanamura) hanging around in telephone phole,

Pictures no. 2 ; there was a girl with short gold hair (Chie Satonaka ) Hanging around In the electricity tower,

Picture no.3.: there was a girl who looked like an idol (Rise Kujikawa) had been found hanging in the top of the big tree.

Pictures No. 4: there was a short blue hair girl with hat (Naoto Shirogane) hanging in the Antenna.

Pictures No. 5 : there was a silver spiky hair guy (Kanji Tatsumi) hanging in the his own roof house building.

Hikaru head had started spinning when she saw a picture again and again. Especially when she read the article paper

'_**THE POLICE DEPARTMENT STILL INVESTIGATE WHAT THE CAUSE OF YOSUKE HANAMURA, CHIE SATONAKA, KANJI TATSUMI, RISE KUJIKAWA,AND NAOTO SHIROGANE'S DEAD. THEIR CORPS'S HAD BEEN FOUND HANGING UPSIDE DOWN IN 5 DIFFERENT PLACE "**_

Hikaru groaned in pain as she read the next article

'_**the caused of the their dead are still unknown. It seems the police department are still investigating the possibility connecting between Seto sanji and Yukiko Amagi's dead 2 week ago and Yosuke hanamura's dead since the dead boudy had been found in the similar position and not to mention with the other corps as well who had found In the differences place at the same day. This case has remain us to the similar cases in Inaba 5 years ago…..**_

Hikaru's body had shaking greatly since she 'd started reading the email. And now I though Hikaru couldn't stand the atmosphere anymore because she 'd managed log out and turned out her laptop turn around toward her bed and sleep.

'**Hikaru, is it okay? Tomorrow is your match against the former Kissei….**' I asked her slowly.

Because there was no responded from her so I tried to shake her but stopped when I saw a tears in her eyes. She had crying silently

'**Hikaru…..'** I said softly. Seeing hikaru like this made my heart tore up. 'oh kami-sama, who the hell do this to them?' Sai asked to god. My eyes wided

End of flashback.

No.p.o.v

"good morning! Shindo-san" said a male voice in front of her. Hikaru looked up to the owner of the voice which mean belong to Isumi shinichiro.

"oh…. It's you Isumi-san. Good morning" Hikaru said as she tried to smile to him even if that was tottaly failure.

"I'd…..read the news …. Um…. How…. Do you feel?" Isumi said awkwardly.

At those word hikaru face turned gloomy again. While sai had his hand to his own palmed mentally.**'really great Isumi-san…. Really great. You made hikaru become more gloomy again. Here right before the match' **Sai said to himself.

" Shindo-san….Please try to concentrate for the match okay?" Isumi said again as they entering the elevator toward the 5th floor.

Hikaru gasped in surprise at Isumi word and nodded with a little smile in her lips.

Seeing Hikaru cherred up a little, Isumi sighed in relieved, he was worried that the article about the dead of her old friend will affected her game today.

Both of Hikaru and Isumi out from the elevator at the same time. Hikaru turned her head to him giving him question look .

Isumi noticed this and said" I came for supporting you "

Hikaru smiled and nodded. With that word both of them become silence as their entering the room. Hikaru sat in the tatamy facing the former kissei while Isumi sat beside Akira Touya.

Lunch break

Isumi sat down eating his lunch with hard time. He couldn't took over his mind from hikaru's game.

Even if that only a half of the game, but Isumi could't help but worried. Hikaru's game today was completely off and out from her own character. He know very well how the girl style in her game. Yet today she playing …. Static. And it started to give the former kissei benefit in the game. Hikaru still have a change to win of course but still judging from her game so far that possibility seems far to become reality.

Isumi sighed again when his mind wondered back the article he had read yesterday. He doesn't know those people well in fact he know them was because Seto-san had mentioned them to him and told him about their little adventure in Inaba years ago after Touya had left.

'There are dead. Even though the corps had been found in the different place but still…. It…. Sound …. Strange. And it make him feel weird'Isumi though to himself.

He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again, soo much question…. Soo much mystery….. about the dark hour….. about the shadows….. and now this…..

'I understand if Shindo-san suffered because of all of this mystery , she was just an ordinary girl after all"' isumi though again

Isumi took a deep sigh and took a glance on his wristwatch. Lunch break is almost over . so Isumi rose from his place and walked toward Go Institute.

When he entering the hall of the institute he meet Hikaru-chan . so they walked together in first Isumi didn't want to disturbed Hikaru because he though she was busy to thing about the match .isumi took a glance toward Hikaru again as he was tried to read her mind. Is she thing about the match or she thing about her old friend's dead. But he got difficult since she looked like determined and also sad in the same time so Isumi tried to speak with her .

"Just try your best! Okay….." Isumi tried a new to him.

"you would never be alone Shindo-san, I'll help you as well " Isumi said to Hikaru

" I'll help you during the dark hour,well…. I couldn't help you when you in Nagoya but I thing we only person who could still active during the dark hour so I guess we have to help each other " Isumi said again.

Hikaru smile to Isumi and said "thank you Isumi-san. "

Isumi smiled in reply as the two procceded to the game room and the game begun again.

After match

Go institute hall

Isumi and Hikaru had just step out from the elevator. Hikaru had managed to turn the game and finnaly won by a half point which mean relieved for Isumi .

"are you sure Isumi-san? Touya-kun could remain active during the dark hour?" Hikaru asked isumi again shock flastered in her face

"yes. But I am not sure if Touya could awakening to his persona" Isumi said to her

"no….. it can't be, I though Setonii-san was wrong" Hikaru said in frustration.

Isumi gave his question look to Hikaru so Hikaru countinue again" when we spoke in my room after we meeting isumi-san. He told me about the possibility to Touya-kun having his own persona . which mean he…. Has potential to become persona user just like you and me"

Isumi mouth wide open and he rubbed his chin as he was in though " maybe he's right. Well I meant if Touya was just only a normal person. The shadows must had been preyed his mind that night"

" that night? " Hikaru asked couriously

" well…. I don't really know what had happened that night but I saw Touya had been chased by shadows" Isumi said to Hikaru

Both Hikaru and Sai gasped at isumi explanation and Hikaru started shaking again

"Shindo-san?" Isumi asked couriously

"NOOOO… I won't let Touya-kun getting involve with this. It is too dangerous" Hikaru said

" hm…. I guess not for now. Not yet since he seem's not remember anything that night."isumi explaining while rubbing his chin at the moment before a smirk started to appeared along his face as he asked again" Shindo-san, do you like Touya?"

Hikaru jumped at Isumi question her face turned red and pink in instant in embarrassing and retorted back" what make you think I like Touya-kun? "

"well ….1ST your body shaking when I told you about your Touya-kun could remain active during the dark hour . and 2Nd why did your face turn red when I asked you that question?" Isumi answered with smirk in his face while pointing to Hikaru's face.

Hikaru pouted at Isumi before answering " Touya-kun is my good friend Isumi-san just like you and Waya-kun"

"eheh….. I never heard or saw you shaking when it come to Waya" Isumi responded back still had smirk on his face.

" well,,,, he never told anything like you said to me Isumi-san. So I guess he doesn't have potential"hikaru reasoned him face still red in embarasing

. " and you doesn't answer my 2nd question Shindo-san" isumi said again as he chuckled after seeing hikaru's face.

Hikaru's p.o.v

'damn Isumi-san, why he bring up that thing now?' I said in frustration. And what made me become more frustration is MY BIG BROTHER were laughing at me too,,,, AAAAGGHH!

I looked away from both mans who now laughing their ass to the side only to find the subject from the talking topic a.k.a Akira Touya stepped out from elevator . Uugghh….. great!

I looked away from Touya –kun who had probably just finished his interview with Amano-san before his match againt Ogata judan next week now had stop walking

"Shindo-san what 's wrong ?" Akira asked her clueless.

I'd became speechless and suddenly found the floor was very interesting to see while The subjeck of the talk only starring at me in confusing while Isumi was still laughing . yeah even his laughter had turend even louder Now. GGGGAAAAAAHHHH….. I DON'T KNOW HE CAN BE A GOOD DAMN TEASER,,,,

"oh…. Juliet, should I left so you could talk with your Romeo?"Isumi-san asked as his teasing smirk of his has grown even wider.

"huh" Akira only staring at them not understand anything.

"Isumi-san" I Hissed to Isumi had still smirking. Normally i will retort but since the subjeck was still here. I thing I will deal with that later.

Seeing me angry just give him back into his laughing fit ala Yukikonee-san "UUUUUGGGGHHHH" but

why i felt so happy when Isumi call Touya her Romeo? did i really like Touya-kun? i though to my self.

NO P.O.V

"long time no see Hikaru-chan" a voice could be heard from behind . for some reason the voice was sound very fammiliar so Hikaru turned around to find her uncle Ryoutarou Doujima.

"long time no see uncle Ryou" Hikaru answered with a slight bow and the she saw a young girl with brown hair beside her uncle. That little girl is Nanako Doujima, Hikaru Shindo's Cousin .

"hello, sweetie, how have you been?" Hikaru smiled and slip her hand to hug my cousin and Nanako smiled at that she turned her head again saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes

"you too teddy, how have you been?" Hikaru smile at teddy.

" as You can see hikaru-chan , I am perfectly fine" Teddy said to me cherrfully." I am soo happy we meet again" Teddy added while walking until he stand beside me and Nanako.

" well. I am Teddy Hanamura now…." Teddy told Hikaru with a big smile.

" it's good then. I am so happy for you" Hikaru said to teddy patted his head.

Then Hikaru turned around and took both Teddy and Nanako toward Isumi and Akira.

"Isumi-san Touya-kun, this is my cousin Nanako Doujima,( pointed to her right side) and my friend from Inaba Teddy hanamura( pointed to her left side)." Hikaru said as she introduced Nanako and Teddy To Isumi and Akira.

"Nice to meet you Nanako-chan, hanamura-san" Akira answered politely with a slight bow.

"Teddy hanamura….Are you relative with Yosuke hanamura?" Isumi said to the blonde boy.

Teddy winced when Isumi mentioned about Yosuke while she turned his head to Hikaru and asked her " Shindo-san, are they…."

" Teddy yes, but for sweety she had a potential but…." Hikaru said worry as she glanced at Nanako

Isumi nodded back while keeping a silence while Akira looked them in curiousity.

Before Akira could say anything Ryoutarou spoke first " Hikaru I want to give you this "

"what is it? " Hikaru asked couriously.

Hikaru tore up the envelope to find a few folder with several number in the document….. okay it wasn't several but a lot of number in it. Hikaru turned to folder cover to find word "TOP SECRET " writen in the cover.

Hikaru took the envelope back to check the sender. Hikaru gasped when she look to sender . in the back of the envelope she found Seto sanji name in the sender , that envelope was sent to Hikaru Shindo but the address….in….Inaba and it was sent one day before the new semester started it meants one day before his dead. Hikaru turned around toward isumi And gave him the envelope. When isumi inspected the paper he too found himself frozen not to mention then looked up back to hikaru. Confusse….. after a while hi gave the envelope back to Hikaru

At the same time Amano-san step out from elevator to went out for a while when hikaru approached him

" Konnichiwa, hikaru-chan, your game had finished hadn't it?" Amano greeted hikaru when the girl approached him.

"Konnichiwa Amano san, yes. My game had finished already. But actually….(Hikaru bit het lips, felt a little unsure and nervous at the same time) I need you help to translate this(pointed in the document in her hand)um…. If you have a time of course" Hikaru said as she bowed to greeted Amano-san.

Hikaru gave the documents to Amano-san and then Amano accepted the document and then he flliped the paper around while inspecting the documents

"hmm…. Woa… I have to use my solving program code then. Well, you asked the right person Hikaru-chan. Alright then leave it to me" Amano-san said cheerfully .

Hikatu smile at Amano-san before spoke again " but Amano-san, please don't tell, or show this document or the result to anyone but me"

Seeing Hikaru 's serious face. Amano-san spoke again " is this document really that important?"

"yes, it is. So please….. Amano-san" Hikaru spoke, this time she using her go face to Amano-san.

Amano-san gasped at Hikaru face. He know well that hikaru only use those expression when she had important match. It meant (he took a glances to the folder document in his hand ) this document indeed very important for her

' I wonder about the massage in this document' Amano-san though to him self

" alright then hikaru-chan, I'll keep it secret. I promise " Amano-san answered

Hikaru sighed in relieves as she smiled again and spoke " thank you Amano-san. I know I could count on you"

After that Amano left the GO Institute bulding.

"Hikaru-chan is it alright? He is an outsider " Ryoutarou said to hikaru after Amano san had passed the gate.

"I trust him" hikaru said calmly.

"Hikaru-chan, there is something I have to tell you regarding the case" Ryoutarou said again. His face now worry.

Hikaru turned around and noticed touya was still there standing clueless. Hikaru smiled at Touya and excuse her self so does Isumi, Teddy, Nanako and Ryoutarou him self and walked towars stairs.

After make sure there is no one could eveas dropped their speaking. Ryoutarou turn around and face Hikaru. His face somewhat nervous.

" Hikaru, I…. only… hope you''d ready to hear this, but I have a news from autopsy dept. when your big bro lying lifeless there and their inform me….. about they found a little hole in their head skull…." Ryoutarou said seriously.

The other gasped while Hikaru had started shaking again as she said" A hole... in the his skull corp? but there is no wound or...or... scrach in his body? How...How... in Hikaru eyes the world had once spinning around her.

" and the same condition also found in Yukiko Amagi, Chie Satonaka, and the other corps as well " Ryoutarou added while Hikaru hold her head with her hand.

" WHA! NNNOOOO,,,,, NNNNNOOOO... NO WAY" Hikaru screaming as lod as she she could before finnaly fainted.

Author note :

Well, that was the end of this chapter, I hope you don't think I am sadistic author, don't you? I tried to put some comedy and then bang! Another drama so once again I am sorry. And also for the delay to updating my story because last july I failed my entranced exam and got shocked but my family convincing me to try again in march next years. So for now I only will study even harder to prepare my self and my last Japanese course. I managed to passed but my score turned down. Huft...

Well… back to my story. I am sorry I didn't put explanation about 'dia' in the previous chapter.

'Dia' is the 1st level healing skill. In this story you could tell that Dia managed to heal the small wound.

The 2nd level of the healing skill is Diarama and the 3rd level is Diarahan.

I only hope the boring from this chapter will not make you lazy to review and I do thank you to every reader who had review my story in my last chapter. It's meant a lot to me..

The reason why Isumi frozen and stunned when he saw the sender because he had a bad feeling about the countain of the envelope. And the countain will be reveal later in the story.

And for the next chapter will be side story from akira p.o.v and finnaly one from 3 mysterious who had appeared few time in prev story will reveal it identity in the next chapter which meant will be an action in the next chapter.

So please R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Teaching game , Chidori Yoshino and Strega

Akira p.o.v

I 'd just on my way to Hashumi -san house to give a teaching game but somehow I couldn't take my mind away from the bleach bang girl Hikaru shindo . her sadness expression still lingering in my head. Remembering this really make my heart tore up, at first she seemed to be happy and embaressed at the same time but the next hour she felt distracted, not to mention she was fainted after that…. In tears

'Shindo-san, what happened to you that day, what news have you heard ?' I said to my self as I close my eyes. Worry had starting to appear in my face.

Flash back

I'd just steeped out from the elevator when I saw Shindo-san argued with Isumi-san. Shindo-san pouted while Isumi Shindo-san saw me her face turned red in embarrassing and turned away while isumi-san who had starting laughing now turned into a loud loud laughing Feeling courious I'd decided to stop and join them

"Shindo-san what 's wrong ?" I asked her clueless.

That girl didn't answer my question instead just starring at floor. And her action made me frowning but 'wow…. She is very cute like that'

"oh…. Juliet, should I left so you could talk with your Romeo?"Isumi-san asked as his teasing smirk of his has grown even to teaseing Hikaru

"huh" I said as I only staring at them not understand anything.

'romeo?juliet?' who are they ?

"Isumi-san" she Hissed to Isumi who had still smirking. Now her embarrassing had turned into angry .

Flash back over.

I'd chuckled my self when I remembering that event. When her face turned red and I'd noticed the shyness in her face. She was so cute. And when her cousin Nanako doujima and her old friend Teddy Hanamura come and greeted her, Shindo-san's girly aura had come out from her.

I smiled to my self when I remembered her face. I barely saw her face like that,so….beautifull, she looked like a gooddes at that time

When her uncle gave the big envelope Shindo-san looked so confused but she gasped when she opened the envelope and the her face turned very seriously. Isumi-san also wore the same expression when he saw the envelope. The contain must be very important to them . and again Shindo-san request to not telling anyone about the contain was enough prove for him . but what is it? And again when Shindo-san, isumi-san, Hanamura-san, and Doujima-chan had excussed them self to talk privately had made me curious and my curiosity had won that time so I followed them from behind. Too bad I couldn't heard them but I was sure that was serious because their face was very serious especially Hikaru-chan. I greted my teeth in anoyying . I hope I know what their were talking ….. because after a few second Hikaru-chan face turned terrifying and faint in tears.

Hikaru….what happened to you? Why my heart sick when I see her cry?but I gasped in surprised when I found my self already in Hashumi's residence .

'wow…. I must be zoning out that long ?... so much though about Hik….wait why I keep calling her Hik…..ah….. there I go again. I shook my head and pressed bell button . and then the door opened by a middle looking age men. He is Mr. hasumi.

"good afternoon Mr. hasumi" I greeted him when he opened the door.

"ah…. Welcome to my sensei, please come in! my daughter had been waiting for you in the living room" Mr. hasumi said him with smile as he closed the door.

After walking passed a few door finally Mr. Hashumi opened the living room door to reveal a beautiful girl with blue dress gothic Lolita matching her blue hair and blue eyes. In front of her there's a goban and 2 goke above the goban.

I looked at the girl. She looked so polite so far but somehow I felt something terrifying from her…. When she saw us she stood up and bowed" good afternoon, otoo-san"

"Ayano-chan, this is Akira Touya. He will teach you temporarely to see if you could be his student" Mr. hashumi spoke to his daughter . her daughter nodded . she turned her head to look at me with flirtacious wink and spoke " thank you for coming, I am sure I am suitable to become your student "

' I have a bad feeling about this' I said to my self. But made me out from my though " I'll leave you two so you could start your training lesson"

" Hashumi-san, may I know about your dan level?" I asked her as I sat down in chair infront of the girl and take one who had countain the white stone ,

Ayano had taken the goke who had countain the black stone, sat down back and spoke (seduction) " I'd already strong in amateur level . I'll suppose it was 7 dan "

I little shuddered when she answered my question . 'oh kami-sama, please save me for tonight' I silently prayed and returned focus to the game.

"let begin then, hashumi-san. Onegaishimasu" I said as I bowed at her. She did the same and the game begun.

15 minute later

" would you be kind of me about your true current level, hasumi-san?" I asked her politely. After I played with her, I figured it out that 7-dan was not her true skill . because she had even weaker than 1-dan . well…. I thing her level is between 10 or 9 kyu. Her skill even hadn't reached 1- kyu yet .

She gasped once she heard it and blurted out" ah…. C'mon, you know my true level is not that important"

" what do you mean is not important? With knowing your true level . I could thing the way to improve your skill. " I reasoning her politely again.

" you said you want to be my student, what kind of teacher if he doesn't know his student skill" I reasoning her again.

" well…. Know you know about my true skill level , and please call me ayano-chan, call me hashumi-san made me felt like old geezer" Ayano said with frowned.

"beside like I was told you I am sure I am capable to become your student, and some day become your partner" added her with confident smile plastered in her face.

" Hashumi-san….." I tried to start a new to her.

"Ayano-chan or Aya-chan ….!"

" right, now your move here…." I said to her while pointing the black stone in the lower right side.

"ahhh…. This is boring, let do something fun…" Ayano said as she stood up and walking to my direction.

" I warn you Hashumi-san, my purposes for being here is to help you improving your skill" I said seriously but the girl won't listen and now had jumped at him. I feeling a violent at the moment so I pushed her out, grabed my blazer and walked out of the house.

When I reached the front room Mr. hashumi had approached me and asked " Is it over already?"

" yes, it is already over. I am very sorry if I sound rude to you Mr. hashumi. But I will not give Hashumi-san teaching lesson again due to violent act she had done to me. So if you excused me…" I answered him seriously and walked out the house this time straight to home

Dark hour in Tokyo

Hikaru and Isumi walked around in silence in Tokyo main street. They had patrolled for a few days now. Feeling uncomfortable. Isumi finally tried to start a conversation with Hikaru. " Shibdo-san, how are you now?"

" I am okay." Hikaru answred with a smile plastering in her face. Isumi studied the girl for a moment and then started a new

"shindo-san, please be honest will you?" Isumi said seriously.

" hmm…. What is it?"Hikaru said to Isumi-san. Now Hikaru had turned to face Isumi.

" do you like Touya?" Isumi said again with again serious look.

Hikaru gasped at Isumi question and asked again "why do you ask that ?"

"please, just answer my question Shindo-san?" Isumi said as he looked directly into hikaru eyes,

" well….. I don't know, I do like it when he complimenting my kimono, I do want to comfort him when he was crying and sad, because I hate it when he is sad or cry. But it doesn't we like or love him. Doesn't it?" Hikaru said again serious and slight confused look on her face.

Isumi saw her again and spoke " how about you feeling for seto-san ?. According to Teddy. You had a feeling for him, had you ?"

At those question Hikaru gasped in surprised. " well, yeah I had, but it was gone when Setonii-san had starting dating Yukiko-chan"

"and, do you still remember how the sentation when you'd like him?" isumi said again.

Hikaru held her hand in her chin and nodded slowly.

" Did the sentation when you with Seto-san and The sentation who you had felt when you close Touya was same?'

Hikaru's eyes widening in realitation. But before hikaru though even far they could heard a woman spoke " I see…. We meet again now…"

Hikaru and isumi turned around toward the voice and spotted the young female with white gothic Lolita and red hair.

"who are you and why can you to remain active during the dark hour ?" Isumi said seriously. Behind the girl there was a thick fog and the sound could be heard snarled " Chidori, stop playing around!a"

" oh please Takaya, like I will heard your orders. That girl( she pointed to hikaru) have the same power as him, so I want to fight with her and you couldn't intervene with the girl battle" Chidori said seriously as she throwned her chain axes to hikaru direction and hikaru dodge it.

" I am Chidori Yoshino, I am the one of the Strega's member. Just like you I am the persona user " Chidori said as she took a silver gun form a gun holster and begun to raised it to her temple.

Hikaru gasped in surprised when she saw the gun." You have the same way with mitsuru senpai in summoning a persona?"

" Mitsuru Senpai?" Isumi asked hikaru couriously

" I'll explain to you later, now prepare to fight " hikaru said to him as he held her naginata tightly.

Before isumi said again Chidori shouted " Medea, in my command: mamudo "

Hikaru managed to pushed isumi out from Mamudo circle and barely in time to switch her persona to lamia who had rejected mudo spell.

" ugh, that was close " hikaru said in relief. Isumi who had managed to back to his back run toward the girl and shouted back " Phoenix in my command: garula"

The gren wind blown toward chidori made the girl fall behind. Hikaru took advantage at the girl change her persona again and run toward the girl as she shouted " Dis, in My command : Agidyne"

Isumi following suit with send another garula spell and made the fire even bigger and burn the girl. Of course it wouldn't kill her. But hikaru had hopped it was enough to stop the girl. And sure enough when the fire faded there was the same girl lying on the ground uncouncious.

At that moment the grey long hair man appeared form the thick fog toward the gothic Lolita girl and said to Hikaru and Isumi who now entering the battle state

Seeing this the man spoke " no need to that, I came out to pick up Chidori's back"

"who are you?" Hikaru said calmly and seriously.

" my name is Takaya sakaki," Takaya said as he picked the uncouncious chidori and the fog had starting to cover both of them.

"I'll see you next time, in the dark hour" takaya said before the fog covered him completely.

"who are they ?" Isumi asked again.

Hikaru turned to face isumi " I don't know, it's the first time I fight with them in person, but they so familiar to me… and again the way they summon to their persona…." Hikaru sain as she was in deep though and then turned her head toward sai who also in deep though.

Author note:

Well, that for the end of the chapter 9 finnaly 2 from 3 of the mysterious person had finally appeared. I hope you all like it .

So this chapter are divided into 2 part. The first part is Hikaru no go side with Akira teaching ayano hashumi. A short teaching game I guessed. Basically I wan't to make ayano as Akira slutty and crazy fan gril who had obsessed to become Akira's girl friend but so far she didn't make it.i'd difficulty to describe Ayano seduction in T rate At first I want to make ayano seduction akira more that just hug like you know what will the slutty girl do when she saw a hot guy but it will change rating this to become M. so I reduce it to just hugging

.And the 2nd part is persona sided with the 1st appearance of chidori and fight against her during the dark hour.

And for persona spell. Mamudo is the dark element spell for all enemies. In this chapter is Hikaru and isumi. That why Chidori used mamudo instead of mudo or mudoon. The dark spell for a single attack have 3 step : mudo, mudoon, and Die for me! As the highest rate successfully.

For all enemies there is only 2 step : mamudo and mamudoon.

The differencys between the spell attack and the element attack is if the element attack dealt with amount of damage( hurt,) the spell attack can give us final attack( it will make you uncousciously, or worst die) .

In this chapter isumi had manage to out of the circle while hikaru managed to change her persona to lamia who could nullify the dark spell. Or else she will fall uncounciously or die. And Agidyne.

Well Agidyne is fire attack in the 3rd step for single attack. The ist step is agi, the 2nd step is agilao, and the last step is all enemies there is only have 3 step " maragi, maragilao, and maragidyne. The reason why hikaru used Agidyne is because Chidori is alone and her desire to stop her . how ever the reason why Chidori attacked Hikaru and isumi it's still unreaveled yet. And it will reveal in the future.

But a hint for the next chapter Hikaru will reveal about tartarus, and strega, and of course Akira will also made an appearance in the next chapter in the dark hour and finnaly will awakening to his own persona.

Ame; don't worry, i already planned about that. just countinue reading but that part will be reveal in the future chapter. so just wait...

Once again for everyone had read and reviews my story will never boring. And keep reading to my humble story. R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: the talk about Strega, Tartarus, and confession

Hikaru was on her way to the go institute for her final 3rd preliminary for Judan league. If she won this match then she will advance to the main league and right now the bleach bangs girl had been sitting in chair in train, how ever her mind were in the last night event when that Strega attacked her and isumi during the dark hour.

Who are they ? Hikaru though to her self. Hikaru turned her head to Sai.

"**Hikaru, I had a feeling that Strega know about Seto-san"** Sai said seriously.

Hikaru face turned confused before suddenly she gasped in surprise the memory had just playback in her mind

Flash back

" oh please Takaya, like I will heard your orders. That girl( she pointed to hikaru) have the same power as him, so I want to fight with her and you couldn't intervene with the girl battle" Chidori said seriously .

Flash back over

That girl knows I had the same power as him? well, I had known that Seto sanji was the wild card wielder , could it be that Chidori girl knows that setonii-san had wild card power? The power to hold and summon the multiple persona?,

"but how Sai? She asked her older brother. How did she know about me…."

Sai had only silence his fan raised to his chin as he was in dept though. Before his eyes went huge in realization .

"Hikaru-chan, did you remember the mysterious person we had fought when we first time experienced the dark hour?" sai said to hikaru.

Hikaru eyes widened at sai question and spoke " you mean. The 3 mysterious person who had surrounded in the fog?"

Sai nodded. Hikaru gasped at that and finnaly said " no wonder they felt so familiar, but the way they summon to their persona, it was same with the S.E.E.S way."

"Ikutsuki…" sai said to himself.

"that goaty guy who had introduced himself as the chairman… I had a bad feeling he hide something from us " Sai said again.

"eh, Ikutsuki –san …. Do you mean Mitsuru sempai and the other too….." Hikaru said bewildered with that realization.

"hmm….. No, I don't sensed something evil from her and also the other S.E.E.S,so my assumption that Kirijo-chan and the other are innoucent" Sai said to cut Hikaru negative though.

"huh…." Hikaru-chan said confused. But gasped when the realization hit her

"you mean….. Ikutsuki-san and the strega are somehow relate it" Hikaru inquired more further .

"so far yes, that the assumption I had been thingking about" sai answered Hikaru question and made the girl rather confused

"but ….." Hikaru said again but before she finished her question. Sai had cut her off.

" Hikaru-chan, let's thing about this again after your match. Okay " Sai said smiley.

Hikaru nodded even in her face it was clearly she still inconvenience but her ghost big Brother was right either. She has to concentrate to her match or risked being defeat. Hikaru was just about to entered the hall of the institute when she heard her name was being called.

Hikaru turned aroung to saw the young green raven hair boy ran toward her direction.

" Good morning Touya-kun." Hikaru greeted him politely which made the young green hair young pro frowned. He knew the young girl never do just formal greeting to him unless there was something on her mind. And he was sure that it wasn't because nervous to the coming match. Both of them had managed to enter 3 main tournament so far so he was pretty sure that nervous is not the true before Akira could ask anything regarding to hikaru-chan weird behavior. Some one was calling him with a nick name that he knew well. He didn't want to see..

"Aaaa-chan !" that girl shouted . that name made Akira froze even successfully made Hikaru out of her though. And turned around to akira with one eyesbrow lift up and asked again " A-chan?

Akira had turned into a frozen statue thank to that call. Even hikaru had to shooked him away and when he regained his composer he had grabbed her arm and run toward the the elevator door closed. Hikaru asked the same question again.

"well… i-I I never give her permission to call me that" Akira said to defend himself.

Seeing Akira flawless face. Hikaru bursted out into her laughing fit while saying "T-touya-kun, you face was priceless when you saying that "

Akira frowned but saying nothing . well… to be honest he even doesn't know how to reply Hikaru –chan teasing . after a few minute only to hear Hikaru laughing fit. Hikaru then started to calm down and her laughing fit had reduced to a soft giggle.

Akira sighed and said " had you finished with your laughing fit?"

Hikaru finnaly stoped laughing and said " I am sorry, but who is she Touya-kun? Is she one of your crazy fangirls ?

Hikaru had known that the famous Touya akira had a bunch of fan girl even few of them have come here so they they could do well…. what the fan do the their idol to Akira even Hikaru had helped Akira to escaped form his crazy fangirl.

Akira massaged his own chest and said " I teached her once. She want to be my students"

Hikaru looked at Akira as she winked " oh, she wan't to be your student? Is she strong?" well…. It be fun if there will be more female competitor. It's not like playing guy was boring. It was challenging for Hikaru to play a guy but still there is a few different between male and female. So far she only had nase as her female closes friend but she was nowhere near Hikaru's play level.

"No, she was nowhere close to the pro level" Akira said bringing hikaru's back from her world.

"aww…. I though I could get another friend" Hikaru said a little sad in her tone. Akira noticed this and said " what's wrong Shindo-san ?"

"Nothing, but why she called you by that….that weird name" Hikaru asked again as she starting to giggle again.

"I don't know, when we first met she called me Touya-sensei, but when we met again she called me with well… a silly nickname you had just heard " Akira said frustrated.

Seeing her rival expression. Hikaru stop giggling and asked " why you let her calling you that?"

"I never let her, and I tried to told her stop to call me with that silly nickname but she didn't want to listen." Akira said with more frustration in his voice.

"You want' me to help you again Touya-kun ?" Hikaru asked him again but before Akira could answer the door of lift suddenly opened and both of them stepped out from the elevator.

"we talked again after my match is over. How about it ? Hikaru said happily. Akira nodded as he looked at the girl and now he could take his eyes from the girl. And after a good 20 minute of staring the raven hair boy finnaly snapped him out form his own world and made his way toward the game room to watch the bleach bang girl playing her game.

Unknown to him the purple ghost noticed and he couldn't helped but chuckled at the scene

" **I see, Akira touya had starting to like Hikaru-chan. I wonder how Hikaru-chan react if she know…." Sai said to himself.**

Go association after the match

"that was agood game Shindo-san " Akira said as he and hikaru walked toward the elevator after Hikaru finishing her last preliminary in judan league.

"thank you. But you mind if we get back to your business? " hikaru asked him as she and Akira entering the elevator.

"ah, yes… that.( touya paused before he resumed talking) I too had already though about that." Akira sighed before he countinue…" I thing it wouldn't work. Not with this girl "

"what made you thing like that ?" Hikaru asked again as she put her hand in Akira's shoulder. Akira noticed that Hikaru's hand is in his soulder but he was surprisingly not felt tensed instead he felt relaxed.

"that girl was never gave up. you see… she had practically following me for a week. She even had came to my house " Akira said weakly

Hikaru looked at Akira with a weak in her face.

"what was she want from you ?" Hikaru asked again with a soft voice. Akira felt some joyousness inside his heart. He looked down to the floor so the bleach bang girl couldn't see he was blushing.

" at first she told me. she want to be my student. But when she said that part to me. I have a feeling she want to be more than that and I though I won't like it" Akira said weakly.

"what do you thing she want from you?" Hikaru asked again this time her face turned serious.

He sighed as he answering " I…. don't have an idea"

She turned around to look on Akira's face and studied the boy. Irritation was clearly saw in his face. It made hikaru curious with wonder 'what the girl doing with Akira?and what she want form him?'

"well… enough about me, let talk about you shindo-san "Akira said and made Hikaru turned her face toward Akira.

"huh… what with me?" the bleach bang girl asked in confussion.

"before that girl calling me. I saw your face look distracted and serious. Did something happen?" Akira said as he smilling sweetly.

Akira was very care to her. 'oh that so sweet' Hikaru though to her self

Hikaru suddenly found the floor very interesting. She had thingking about what Isumi said to her and come conclusion that she had a feeling to the raven hair boy who now stood beside her. And also she could also feel that she was blushing.

"yes, that was personal problem" Hikaru asked again as her blush had faded away at the question.

" Hikaru, you know you can told me everything you want to, don't you ?"

Hearing that from touya. Hikaru couldn't help but felt happy. Without she realizing she had jumped at touya to hug him . making touya a little surprised. How ever touya too found himself felt comfortable in the girl hug. Both of them enjoy it with smile in their face. And both blushing. Even the bleach bang girl forgot about the purple hair ghost who watched the scene with huge smile in his face.

**Hohoho….. they like to each other, oh. My dear little sister I am soo happy for you hikaru-chan said the ghost to her , **

Ping the elevator door opening again making the couple release their hug. And the same time they heard something funny again.

Aaaaa-chan. The girl voice could be heard loudly meaning the girl herself was close making hikaru and akira froze. Akira face turned worry at instance while the girl trying her best to cover her mouth to not burst out laughing.

With fast akira take hikaru's hand making the girl blushing again as they turn around to escape from the girl. Hikaru had manage to take apeek so she could see the girl appearance.

Both of them got out from go institute by parking hall in the ground floor. After running for a good 45 minutte both of them stopped to catch a breath. After both of them calm. Hikaru take akira to the corner of the train station so they could talk privately..

"she is beautiful Akira." Hikaru said teasingly.

'don't judge something by it's cover , Shindo-san. Trust me she is indeed beatifull. But I am not interested' said Akira sternly.

Seeing the akira responses. It was clearly to hikaru that he didn't like her.

"Ne Touya kun, what was the girl done to you so you don't like her?" Hikaru asked him seriously

" why do you ask that ?" Akira asked again. This time his eyes had turned to see the green eyes girl.

Receiving serious look from Akira making the girl in deep though.

'that girl, she was wore sexy cloths who had even her ghost big brother aka Sai will explode when he saw it. It was clearly to the girl what that girl wanted from the Akira touya' Hikaru though to her self

'Nee onii-san….' said hikaru to her big brother and receiving a growl at respond.

Hikaru mentally laugh at her big brother behavior. It was also clearly to her that her big brother doesn't like her either. I also want to help him to get away from that girl but ….

"Shindo-san…. "

Akira voice could be heard clearly bring her back to the face lit up to see the beautifull blue eyes ( even if in the seriousnees mode) making the girl blush and looked down again. Making the raven hair boys curious.

**This scene once again made the ghost chuckled and said ' wow, my dear little sister had fallen in love to akira'**

"Umm…. Touya-kun I think I know how the way to be free from that girl…., but I have to ask you something private, but you have to answer my question truthfully". Hikaru said in somewhat seriously and nervous. She was afraid with Akira reaction when she ask it.

Hikaru action making touya even become more curious. " what is it?"

"is there any girl… you have falling in love with?" Hikaru said uncertainty.

Akira gasped at Hikaru question and blurted out," why you asking me that?"

Hikaru also could see his cheek had turn red at her question and the girl couldn't help but laugh. Akira is cute when he was shy.

"well, that who called you by that weird name, I think she like's you" Hikaru reasoning to him.

Akira stunned at Hikaru statement. Before said" that maybe true , but I don't have I girlfriend, since the omiai arrangement is over. I… never though on looking for a girlfriend"

The way Akira responded however making the bleach bang even want to know more deeper " but is there a girl you like most?"

Akira went silence for a moment before answering " yes, there is but….."

" what are you afraid of touya-kun?" hikaru asked confusselly.

"well.. I don't have a courage to confess, I guess" Akira admitted shyly.' how can I say that she her self was the one he like' akira thought again.

This scence made the girl chuckled. " I see, you felt chicken out when the girl was around, wasn't it?".

"So. what kind of girl do you like?" Hikaru asked again.

Huh…. ' akira said clueless before finally understanding what the bleach bang girl's mean.

'ooohhhh….. well, she….' Akira begun. His eyes seem full with sparkle.

'wow, Hikaru though to herself. I wonder who the girl maybe… hikaru pondering herself while watching Akira's expression. Because who ever the girl was… must have been successfully made the akira touya fallen in love. Hikaru though to herself without realizing she kept looking at the raven hair the raven hair boys countinuing as he was blushing.' We bickering sometime over something but I enjoying her company. Nice girl who always help me ran away from the called fan girl but….. the raven boys noticed that the bleach bang girl was already dozing off.

'shindo-san? Akira call as he wave his hand in front of hikaru's face. Hello…. Shindo-san, earth to shindoooo…' Akira said again in little loud voice making the girl startled.

'oh, sorry . I had been dozing off' hikaru said with embarrassment and suddenly found the floor very interesting.

Oh yeah, you said you bickering with that girl over something. Well…. What is it….' Hikaru asked inquire even further

'well. Me and her used to play go together a lot. Well you we have different play style so we…. Sometime fight over which style is better….. akira explaining with somewhat uneasiness.

Hikaru nodded as she contemplated the information. ' wait a second ,the girl who used to play go with him…

'Touya-kun, is this girl who you had mentioned was a pro player?" asked Hikaru suspicious…

"eh… umm…. Yes. She had been a pro in 6 years." Akira said again as he was blushing wondering if the girl could guess .

" and she always helping me running away from my goddamned fan girl" Akira continue his own story about that mysterious girl.

While the bleach bang girl was quite. Akira stopped talking while looking at the girl. After a few moment of silence Hikaru finally started to understand who was the girl really is and couldn't help but blushing.

While the purple hair ghost was dancing around knowing that finnaly his little sister feeling toward the raven hair boys had returned.

" T-touyakun, do you mean y-you….." Hikaru said stuttering.

Akira gasped and his face too was turned red instance. "well…"

" do you like me ?" Hikaru suddenly blurted up making the raven hair boys shocked . however when the girl realized what she was saying, she used her both hand to covering her face in embarrassment.

"Shindo-san. " Akira said again as he took Hikaru's hand. He was looking straight into his eyes.

" huh, y-yess…." Hikaru said as she had been caught off guard.

" I know, we have been rival since the first time we've met but as we spent our time together and I had developed this filling for you. I-I I love you " Akira said to Hikaru. Both blushing and smilling.

"Touya-kun, I didn't know you had a feeling for me like that" Hikaru said again still blushing at the scene.

"I know, you are very modern and independent girl not like all the girl who had my father arranged to me before but you see me as akira and not see me as the sole hair in touya family. Me too never expected that I someday will have this feeling for you but to be honest. I think I like your honesty" Akira said again with blushing and smile plastering in his face.

"i…I T-touya-kun, daijobuu desuka" Hikaru asked again worriedly.

"I am not a traditional girl, and sometime we always get fighting , and …and you now… I am not like Hanako Yamada" Hikaru said again.

" Hikaru-chan, you are indeed not like Hanako Yamada and yes sometime oh,,, not sometime . but we always fighting when it comes to go, but that was naturally, we have a different style of playing, so I guess it doesn't matter." Akira said calmly.

The bleach bang girl went silent at the moment. Before resuming again " so…. That meant we…we…. Are dating now?"

" Hikaru Shindo, do you want to be my girlfriend ?" Akira said again as he held her hand to Hikaru.

Hikaru looked at him shyness then took his hand as she was smiling.

"well. This meant that you are belong to me now… my Hikaru-chan" Akira said again as he warped his hand toward her to give her a hug while the girl rested her head on the boy's chest. Both new couple enjoy the moment before finally the realized they had been watched by some unknown passanger ( they hugged at each other at train station so ohhh. Well)

They released their hand. Both blushing as Hikaru spoke " l-let's go Akira-kun"

Akira nodded and both of them procceded to buy a ticket with holding hand.

Shindo Residence's

Hikaru room's

Hikaru had just finished taking bath when she heard her cellphone ringing. So procedded to take her phone in the display name it was Isumi-san . ahh… I wonder if this is about tonight operation during the dark hour.

" hello… Isumi-san " Hikaru said as she picked up the phone and accept it.

" good afternoon Shindo-san, congratulation on making into the Judan league." Isumi-san said through the phone.

" thank you isumi-san, but I bet congrate me is not your true intention" Hikaru said bitterly.

" hahaha…. You are right, it about to night operation. So are you ready?" isumi said seriously.

"hm…. I'd just back from Go institute 30 minute ago. But it's fine I still could make it" Hikaru explaining.

" hmm… alright, we meet at usual place then. See you " Isumi-san said again followed with a click sound.

Hikaru hang the phone back. While wondering if she would encountering the Strega person again.

The dark hour

Tokyo main street.

Isumi and Hikaru walking side by side in street who had change to become some city ghost.

"so, Shindo-san, who is this S.E.E.S. and Mitsuru who you talked about?" Isumi asked again.

" Mitsuru is just like us . the person who could remain active during the dark hour."

Isumi gasped in surprised . so there is another person who could remain active, so it would mean…" is she a persona user too?"

Hikaru nodded in agreement. "yes. Beside Mitsuru senpai, Akihiko Senpai , my classmate yukari also could remain active and have the same ability. And about S.E.E.S . is the organization to fought against shadows. And the way the summon to their persona was same with that Strega "

Isumi eyes widened at the realization. he spoke again a" could it meant that Seto-san was also S.E.E.S member before he died "

Hikaru nodded solemnly.

"oh shit, Shindo-san why did you hiding this from me all the time " isumi said again frustrated .

" I am sorry isumi-san , my onii-san. And all my old friend dead must be had something to do with the dark hour, but since setonii-san and the other was my closest friend when I was stayed in Inaba so I guess I want to investigate on my own." Hikaru said again as she became a little sad.

Seeing the girl expression isumi rest his arm in the girl shoulder and spoke " shindo-san, don't push your self too hard. I am your friend isn't it? At least let me help you"

Hikaru smile at isumi remark and said again " thank you Isumi-san . "

Isumi smile at patted the girl head before his face return seriously. " so all the member of the S.E.E.S is a persona user like us?"

" no, Ikutsuki-san the supervisor of S.E.E.S was not persona user , but he too could remain active during the dark hour" Hikaru explaining.

"Wow….., that's interesting. Not a persona user but could remain active during the dark hour." Isumi though to him self. Oh yeah,

"shindo-san, beside Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Yukari, is there any persona user who I dn't know?" isumi asked again.

"Teddy, Ko young Ha, and Hong Suyon. That all of them. It matter of fact. It was suyong who told me about my old friend dead due to internet." Hikaru answered.

Isumi gasped again before he spoke " k-ko young ha! H-Hong Suyong?"

Hikaru nodded again. But before Hikaru could spoke again both of them heard a foot step. Both of them prepare them self and hold their weapon tighly while wondering around the area. Each minute the foot step become more clearer and clearer. And both of them started running. Curious about who that might be. Until….

Tokyo west district

Akira P.o.v

Tokyo west district also change during the dark hour. There is much blood in the walls. Almost every wall covered by blood. There a coffin every where, the electricity was malfunction. And the area too covered by green aura. At the middle of the street there was a young man with green hair walking around the area. Not Understanding with anything around him.

'oh. Kami, why this is happen again?' I asked again to my self.

'I still remember something similar to this, yes… that night when I got attacked with the black … I don't know what it is and I though i meet Isumi-san, but when i was woke up. I didn't see him again. I wonder why…'

However my thought was interrupted with a foot step. 'huh… a foot step, I wonder who is it?' I though again . I kept walking until I heard the foot step is becoming louder and louder meaning whoever the person is was near to him now. I looked around to find no one except a few coffin so I decided to turn in the corner until…

BUMP

'ouch!' the girl voice could be heard.

" are you okay, Shindo-san?" another male voice could be heard.

My head lift up when I heard it and surprised "Hikaru-chan…."

"Ara,,, Akira-kun , what are you doing here?" she asked back.

" I am on my way back from Ogata Sensei's apartement until well…." I said before I trailing off.

" I told you shindo-san, Touya could remain active too, you know that" Isumi said to Hikaru.

It making me more confuse' active, what do they means…..could it be…. ( Akira looking around to his surrounding. a clince had registered into his mind.) and finally turning back to hikaru.

"Hikaru-chan, what do you meant by active…." I asked again

"uhmmm. Well…" Hikaru started somewhat uneasiness.

" Hikaru-chan do you have an idea what going on here?" I asked again eager to know

"welcome in the dark hour Akira Touya!" isumi said to me look like to started to explain.

"ISUMI" Hikaru screamed at him.

Isumi turned his head toward the girl and started to speak" you better tell him too, touya could remain active during the dark hour, maybe because touya have a potential to become persona user, and you had approved my assumption with seto-san statement that Touya akira indeed have a great potential to become persona user, so why you have to kept this secret?"

Hikaru went silent at isumi last question, but what intriguing most is….

" are you saying this is the dark hour?" I said finnaly understanding ' no wonder is soo creapy here.

"yes, how ever Touya the main reason why the dark hour exist…." Isumi started

"we ourself is doesn't know yet" Hikaru finnaly said stuttering.

I turned my head to the girl who had officially becoming my girlfriend since this afternoon. She had been avoiding looking me since we met so I place my hand in her shoulder at shook her up. Hikaru was surprised to me at first but she looking away again. So this time I took her chin and raise her up so I could see her eyes.

" A-akira-kun " she spoke slowly.

" Hikaru-chan, since when you experienced this phenomenon?" I asked her slowly. I admit it was unerving. I didn't know Hikaru too can walk well.. at this hour'

"a few month ago" hikaru answering me softly.

"touya, did you find something creepy again unless your surrounding here well.. just like the last time…" isumi spoke seriously before trail of..

"the last time? You mean when I got attacked by that black thingy? I asked curiously.

Isumi nodded solemnly

" now…. do you know what that was? " Akira asked seriously.

" it's a shadow" hikaru answering my question.

Hikaru's word gave me a dumbstruck making me see her face again and spoke " you know too Hikaru-chan?"

Hikaru nodded slowly. And made me gasped in surprised. My eyes narrowed in instance as I saw her face

Before I spoke again the male voice heard to us. And the gruff voice that was. " we meet again"

I saw isumi and Hikaru-chan readied them self at the person and I not understanding anything turned around to see 3 person walked from the thick fog. A female with red hair wearing white gothic Lolita, one men with long hair shirtless, and a young man wearing glasses and holding a bag.

I sensed Hikaru and isumi walked pass me. Isumi holding a long sword while hikaru holding A naginata. Wait a long sword? A Naginata ? a weapon … what the…. Those 3 person took out their gun from their holster. Wait A gun? . Hikaru-chan do you know who are they'''''

Non. P.O.V

The 3 persona had appeared them self in fornt of Hikaru, isumi and Akira.

"what do you wan't this time?" Hikaru asked seriously.

"ah c'mon, don't be mad, we just want to say hallo" the long hair main said first.

"however, this is Jin" he said again as he pointed out to young man with gllasess.

"enough with the introduction, Takaya. I still have unfinished business with the girl " the red hair girl Chidori said as she step up infront takaya and jin. Holding her own evoker.

Hikaru eyes narrowed at the challenge and step up.

" Hikaru-chan, what are you doing?" a soft young male voice Akira Touya could be heard.

Hikaru looked at Akira as she raised her naginata and spoke " it's alright. Akirakun"

"let's begin" Chidori announced and shoot her bown chin with her evoker and shouted " Medea, on my command :Mudoon. "

The blue aura had sterted to appeared in Hikaru around before hikaru shouted too " Abbadon, in my command : Agidyne"

Since Abbadon could nullified the dark attack, chidori's attack has no effect in Hikaru menawhhile Hikaru's attack was went directly toward Chidori. However before her body get burn the you man with glasses step out shielding the girl and raised his evoker to his head and shoot to call his own persona. His persona appeared at the same time with Hikaru's attack however the attack has no effect in the guy. That when Hikaru realized the the guys persona could nullified fire attack.

Isumi stood out leaving Touya behind . closing his own eyes, the blue aura starting to appear before the red bird came out and isumi shouted " phoenix in my command : magarula" the huge wind started to gushing over isumi Hikaru, and Akira and blowing takaya, Jin, and Chidori. Making the 3 flying backward. Takaya stood back to his feet first , raised his evoker to his head. And summoning his own persona . and shouted " In my command : Zionga" as he pointed to…. Akira.

Hikaru shock when she seeing takaya had chosen akira as her target, as she run toward the raven hair boys. Pushing the boy to the left as she screamed because shock of the waves.

Akira 's eye widened at this. His girl friend had protected him. So Akira run to her as the girl fallen down .

"Hikaru-chan are you alright?" Akira asked her worriedly.

Hikaru change her persona from abbadon to Kikuri Himie as she nodded and said " Kikuri hime in my command : Diarahan " the woman in pink appeared at pointed her hand toward Hikaru . a moment latter light engulfing hikaru's body healing all briuise and her injured . Akira looked hikaru with awed in his eyes.

Hikaru turned around to akira and said " please leave, this place is dangerous for you "

However akira took her wrist making her closer and spoke " Not without you, this place is dangerus for you too.."

However when hikaru and akira started to bickering they heard Isumi voice caliing out to them " SHINDO, TOUYA LOOK OUT"

Touya looked up and this time while he positioning his body to shielding his girlfriend body ready to accept the thunder attack.

Slowly the blue aura started to appeare around Akira's body and finnaly the green dragon was out of his psyche. Shielding them form the thunder. And didn't give any damage to Akira. And surprised the Strega, Isumi, and Hikaru at once .

Takaya sneered before finnaly went to dissapered behind fog. While Akira calling his own persona for the first time.

Author note :

There, I finally finished, phew…. I am finally done. this is the long chapter i had written so far and i don't think i will made along chapter like this in the future. not this long of course...I am sorry it took too long. Originally this story had alraedy finished last month. But I have to gave this story to my beta ofline to checked. Since he himself was busy so it took a long time again. Pheww…. So akira now have his own persona and in relationship with the hikaru girl. Hehehe….. and ayano shown up again in this chapter even if not directly. But she will show up again to try to screw up hikaru and akira relationship.

Well… for the reader who wondering about Akira's persona is seryu of the temperance arcana. and could nuliffy thunder attack so Akira was fine after being attacked by Takaya.

For information for any of you who play bothe persona 4 and persona 3 must be noticed this. In persona 4 seryu have thunder attack while in persona 3 seryu have wind attack. So I follow persona thunder skill.

And for persona skill's zionga is the 2nd step for thunder attack. The 1st step is zio, the 3rd step is ziodyne. And the last step is thunder rhein. For all enemy the thunder attack are divide it into 3 step ; mazio, mazionga, and maziodine.

Agidyne is the 3rd step for the fire attack. I already mentioned in the last chapter. And the hint for the next chapter for everyone who like hon suyon and ko younha . both of them will apared officially in the next chapter.

I don't know when I will update again but I'll try update once I had my free time and after my chapter had been checked. So please R&R


End file.
